The Demon King of Rikkaidai
by ilexia86
Summary: Seiichi Yukimura has been Reika Mizuno's classmate for the last 3 years. He is friendly towards everyone including her, and she would have wrote him off as a mere acquaintance she knew in Junior High, but one incident, just months before her graduation, changed the way she know him and tennis forever. SlightYandere!Yukimura x OC Please R&R. :) EDIT: Extended storyline
1. Demon King of Rikkaidai

A/N: Amended to OC! The narration still feels a bit off, but oh well.

* * *

It was 7pm and Reika Mizuno was still stuck at her desk in school, filling up acquisition forms at a mile an hour. Her hand was aching, her eyes were exhausted, her mind was numb, but she continued to plow through.

If there was one good trait about her, it was being absolutely stubborn.

She slowed down her handwriting and glared at the guy sitting in front of her, the one responsible for her current predicament.

His forest green blazer draped gently on his shoulder, as he sat sideways on his chair while crossing his long slender legs. His azure eyes were currently focused on the book which he was holding with one hand, as he was looking down, his long and fine eye lashes captivated her attention.

 _He is so beautiful_ , She thought, _and… that is why he could get away with anything._

If he is as angelic as everyone said he is, why is he so mean to her?

Thinking that he could not see her given his concentration on his book, she stuck out your tongue at him in defiance.

She widened her eyes as he chuckled gently, azure eyes now peering at her with a very amused expression on his face, "Really, Mizuno-san. If you have time to be mischievous, why are your hands stopping?"

She swallowed her venomous rebuttal that is at the tip of her tongue and smile back at him albeit with a twitch, "I'm not stopping, Yukimura san. I'm just taking a break. Say, when will your right hand be healed?" She asked with dripping sarcasm.

"Hmm…" Yukimura pretended to ponder for a moment while briefly touching his arm that was currently bandaged and on a sling, "Dr. Oishi mention it be 3 more weeks before it can fully recover. After all, it is a very _thorough_ fracture, and we cannot risk it getting inflamed from doing _strenuous_ work, can we?" He speaks gently but she detected his emphasis on the word 'strenuous'.

Both of them smiled at each other. A random student who walked past the classroom almost did a double take, rubbing his eyes when he thought he saw an ice and a fire storm swerving in the classroom. But upon taking a better look, he walk away thinking, ah, it's so nice of Yukimura to accompany his girlfriend for finishing _her_ work. _Young love._

She groaned in frustration, slapping out the next form on the table and settled back in writing a little harder on the paper, while she seethed in rage.

* * *

 _How did this happen?! Child of god, my butt! He's the demon! The demon king of Rikkaidai!_

But who to blame but herself?

If only she was not running away from her teacher, Yamato sensei who was buggering her about submitting her graduation form…

If only she think just for one _tiny_ second that it is a _very bad idea_ to leap from the window of the second floor despite her shouts of warning…

And if only Yukimura were not standing beneath said second floor window…

And if only HE DODGE like a normal human being would, rather than attempting to catch her…

He appeared to have hit his head, was seemingly dead to the world, while she was straddling him, she briefly wonder whether she would appear in handcuffs on the news for killing the Child of God.

Regardless, the entire Rikkaidai school body almost had her head on the platter for fracturing the Rikkaidai's tennis captain's arm, who by the way, managed to bring back gold medal for 2 consecutive years of National Tennis Championship.

Hence when both of them appeared in front of the principal in his office, who was about to send her off on suspension, she mistakenly thought just for that moment, Yukimura was really an Angel sent from heaven, when he spoke on behalf of her that it was not her fault for leaping from the second floor.

Yukimura had him hook, line and sinker when the principal merely gave her a warning before leaving the office, smiling and elated. Simply because Yukimura also managed to charm him by saying his wig hair looked absolutely fabulous and shiny that day.

"Thank you… Yukimura san. I'm so sorry about your hand." Reika blushed, despite how thick-skinned she is, she still know it is her fault.

"Ah, don't need to thank me. I need to thank you instead." He chuckled, gazing at her with an amused expression.

 _She prides herself as a quick learner and had from that point onwards, learn that when Yukimura has an amused expression, it generally means bad news. The entire tennis club can attest to that._

"Huh?" She blinked in confusion.

"After all, now I have someone who can help me take notes in class. Mizuno-san, you are such a nice girl for offering your help, taking pity of me." She tried to stop him but he continued, "And oh, because I can't play tennis like this, I will also need your help with my club activities. Thank you once again!"

* * *

With great efficiency, he had also managed to rope her in as deputy head of the Beautification Committee. He convinced the members during a meeting which she was coerced to go, that she have a fierce passion for flowers, and is almost like a professional green thumb. After the speech, some girls even sobbed, grabbed her hand, shaking it furiously and swear on their life that they would assist in her great spectacular dream of beautifying the entire school with flowers.

Hence, by being in the committee, a temporary tennis club manager and coincidentally his classmate, she literally spend every single hour of school following behind him like a slav... ** _assistant_**.

During the following weeks, he continued to work Reika like a slave, delegating everything to her, from picking him up to and from his house and doing all the menial and admin work for the tennis club. It was simply everything, just short of following him into the toilet or feeding him his lunchbox. She was also made to rise early in the morning, because he 'cannot stomach canteen food' and insist upon hand-made obento from her. By his twisted logic, he would lack essential nutrients, hence his arm cannot recover fully and will only prolong her agony. Reika totally want to call out his bull****, but when he feint pain on his injured arm, she had no choice but to comply.

Out of anger, Reika tried to prank him on the first day with a super spicy obento that would probably make Fuji's sandwiches look like a joke, but Yukimura seems to have a knack in sensing tricks, for he deftly ask her to 'taste test' his lunchbox before giving it to him. Needless to say, while Reika was gulping down large amounts of water, his laughter only further cemented her image of him as a demon king.

Speaking of Demon King, while the entire female student population looked on at Reika with spite and envy, the entire tennis club actually empathized with her. Even Genichirou Sanada.

Reika only knew because while she was _hand-washing_ the usual mountain load of laundry for the tennis club by the personal order of the Demon King, Sanada actually stopped by and pat her head gently without saying a single word. The rest of the regulars also showed their unique ways of support. Yanagi gave Reika a hand-written recipe book for simple obentos. Marui offered her his last gum. Niou withdrew all his pranks towards her. Jackal offered her to come by to his family restaurant and her meal would be on the house. Yagyu gave her a puzzle ring to 'destress' and Akaya offered her his favourite Final Fantasy game.

On the first day after introductions with the tennis club members, Yanagi had already stuffed Reika with books and DVDs on the basics of Tennis, and as she go along and learn, she found tennis to be pretty interesting.

Reika mentioned this in passing to Yukimura, during one of your many after-school sessions together, and his eyes seemed to lit up in response.

"Really? In what sort of aspect you find interesting?" He asked, while passing her another form for seeds acquisition.

"Hmm…" Reika ponder, while absentmindedly tapping the pencil on her lips, "I guess the unpredictability? The excitement? Like when I watch a match. Despite knowing the score from the onset, watching them rally, using different skills trying to outwit one another, it had me on the edge of my seat. I could be cheering one time, and biting my hand in another. I really like watching tennis, and it's so awesome that you are so good at it."

For once, Reika beamed genuinely in front of him at the thought of tennis. Yukimura widened his eyes and blinked, before looking back down on the form again. She too, went back to concentrating on the forms, hence she did not notice the slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

2 weeks in as his assistant, Reika had gotten used to the tennis team and their training regime. They were really nice to her for obvious reasons, and combined with her outgoing nature, she also have natural aptitude in being their manager.

"Yanagi san, please take a look of this." Reika handed some notes of observation to Yanagi before turning around to shout at the seaweed head.

"Akaya, don't think I didn't see you trying to slack off. You still have 3 more laps to go! Jackal, please make sure he don't skip laps!"

"Niou, stop trying to paste that "Beware! Bear" sticker on Sanada's back. AND SANADA, what are you doing? Do you know how much a racket cost?!" Reika screamed, before stomping over, trying to stop in vain to whatever Sanada was doing.

The tennis club was running smoother than ever, with Reika around, and the regulars often sing praises of her to the captain. They often suggest to him to consider keeping her on permanently as a club manager but for some reason, Yukimura only nodded with his usual smile on his face and said he will think about it.

* * *

It was on the final week of her service with Yukimura that Reika remembered all this arrangement was supposed to be temporary. It only dawned upon her when she accompanied him to his checkup in the hospital. When Dr. Oishi exclaimed that his arm was healing a lot better than he thought and Yukimura can be off his cast in 3 days' time, Reika noticed the smile on her face felt empty and fake.

When she walked Yukimura home as usual from the hospital, for some reason, there was a tense atmosphere between both of them, and neither were chatting as normal. The two of them used to talk and tease each other non-stop, but Reika just did not feel like it this time. It appeared the same for Yukimura, for he did not say a word until they were about to reach their destination.

He suddenly grabbed her hand with his uninjured arm and pulled Reika in. She lost your balance and bumped right into his embrace via momentum, and Reika was about to push him away when he whispered in her ear, "I'm a coward."

"What?"

"I'm a coward. The injured arm is an excuse."

He tilted her head by capturing her chin with his hand, forcing Reika to look at him in his eyes, "I have liked you for a long while. Even before this accident. Your fiery personality, your honesty captivates me. But to you, I am always just your classmate, just the school's tennis captain to you."

Reika blinked in confusion as he continued, "I have tried talking to you. I even tried asking Renji for help. I tried to charm you away, like I do with the rest, but you never took notice of me."

"But… But…" She tried to force herself to think, however she simply couldn't as she was very mesmerized by the affection reflected in his eyes.

"Of course I was surprised, when you jumped off suddenly from the second floor. I have time to dodge, but in the split second when I notice that it's you, I knew I have to catch you. But…" He chuckled, "What child of god am I, when I can't even catch the person I like and passed out like a loser?"

"Seiichi Yukimura, you are not a loser!" Reika glared at him.

"But I am a coward, when I used the injured arm as an excuse to keep you with me." Yukimura smoothly countered before releasing his hold on her. "I want to be with you all the time. I want you to look at me and come to like me eventually, like the way I do with you."

Reika regarded Yukimura in a whole new light. She never thought in a million years that he would have a crush on her. She tried to think of the times when he turned around from his seat in front and hold a conversation with her. She thought his smiles, his easygoing personality is just being him, hence she never think further of it.

 _No._

 _I forced myself not to think further of it._

In a bout of inferiority complex, Reika had managed to convince herself that Yukimura would never notice her.

Even now, his confession felt like a dream. As Reika was fighting against her own inner demons, Yukimura unfortunately took her silence as rejection. He turned away from her while smiling bitterly, "I'm sorry. I must have scared you. Nonetheless, I hereby end our arrangement. Once we have wrapped up planting the flowers for spring this Friday, I will be fine on my own."

He continued to walk towards his house, while Reika stood there dumb folded. She felt something wet on her face when she realized it was her tears. In her hesitation, fear and panic, Reika had missed the window of opportunity. As she turned her back, walking back towards the station, she can only repeatedly cursed herself for being so slow in realizing her feelings.

* * *

The next 3 days were awkward. Despite Yukimura's pledge to end the arrangement, it was also true that he still needed someone to help him in class. Reika received a message from him that night to cease making lunchboxes for him anymore as he can eat in the canteen. On Reika's part, she had also stopped appearing in the tennis courts, because by some warped logic, she felt she had no right to be with the tennis team _._

 _After all, this is just temporary right? It isn't as if they needed me right?_

Unbeknownst to Reika, the tennis club members had immediately noticed her absence and all had deduced, including Sanada who is usually slow in these things, that it has something to do with their beloved captain. After all, said captain actually forgot to assign the usual 50 laps for Akaya when the latter turned up late for practice. The regulars together with Yanagi, thought of intervening, because they really do like Reika around, but concluded that since none of them have girlfriends, they are no expert in this field and should refrain from commenting.

However, there was no way for Reika to avoid the meetings for the Beautification Committee. As deputy head, she is the go-to person, to know what flower goes where, which fertilizer will be coming on which day or who the reliable vendors are. Hence she continued to sit through the meetings, with the trusted head of committee by her side, even though both of them could barely acknowledge one another.

During the last meeting of the committee, Reika was not listening to her treasurer on the fine intricates on how to lower the cost, her mind is somewhere up in the clouds trying to think of solutions to solve this dreadlock.

 _This is my last chance._

Once this meeting has ended, Yukimura and herself will find no reason to be together. It will be just a few more months away from April, where all the third years will be graduating onwards to high school. She knew Yukimura and herself will continue to Rikkai High, but the chances of them being together in the same class, and sitting close to each other is very slim.

20 minutes…

15 minutes…

Reika continued to glance at her watch and time was slowly slipping by, yet she simply could not find the chance to tell him how she feel.

She was about to give up, resigning herself to fate that she will grow old and die with 9 cats, Yukimura caught her attention again when he slumped back with his left hand draped behind the back of the chair. He appeared to be deep in thought listening to Ms. Treasurer who was now going on about budget.

Reika did not think. She just reacted.

She leaned back as well, and with her heart at her throat, she gingerly touched his palm with her right hand. His eyes widened in recognition when he turned to look at her who was so red and self-conscious, Reika simply did not have the courage to glance back at him.

His response was simple really.

He intertwined his hands firmly with hers while he pretended to be paying attention.

As if to say _he will never let her go again._

That was perhaps the most embarrassing but also the happiest 15 minutes she ever had in her life.

.

.

.

The entire tennis club welcomed Reika back with open arms, and with unanimous vote, she officially became the club manager. The junior members groaned in frustration as they will be left without a manager again upon her impending graduation in a few months.

The day when Yukimura symbiotically hand the clubroom keys to Akaya, Reika was there with the rest of the members looking on solemnly. Despite her short tenure with the Tennis club of the junior high school division, she had a feeling she will continue on to be the club manager when she goes to high school. Reika took this opportunity to ask Yanagi this nagging question she always had.

"Ne, Yanagi san. How did you boys survive without a manager for these 3 years?"

"Hmmm? What do you mean?"

"I mean, that truckload of towels, clothes and laundry required to be washed after every practice. I doubt everyone would take it back home and wash themselves as it is still school property."

"Oh. Junior members were on rotation for laundry duty. Our club was assigned a fat budget after we won the nationals. So they just take them to the nearby laundromat for cleaning. …. Mizuno-san, you look like a rage demon now, are you okay?" Yanagi asked innocently.

"…SEIICHI YUKIMURA!" Reika screamed in anger, "YOU COME BACK HERE, RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!"

* * *

A/N :Hope you like it! ^_^ Please review!


	2. A Challenger Appears!

Even though Reika and Yukimura had started officially dating near the end of her junior high stint, no one other than the tennis regulars, her and the man himself were aware of this fact. He and the rest had unfortunately missed the entire High School's opening ceremony due to the U17 training and Reika hadn't seen them for a month and more.

In fact, if not of the regular messages she received or the phone calls occasionally, there had not been much change in their relationship. He talked about the flowers he had planted together with Fuji and Shiraishi in the camp, and seeked her opinion every now and then whenever he talked about his tennis matches. On her end, Reika told him about …everything really. The cherry blossoms that she saw during the school's opening ceremony, which she promptly took a photo of and sent to him. How she have joined the Student Council because from the Beautification Committee, she had found her passion in helping people and managing events.

* * *

"What about the tennis club?" His gentle husky voice probed while Reika was balancing her cellphone in one ear and flipping through a tennis magazine that featured female junior school athletes.

When Yukimura became the Tennis Captain in Junior High for the whole of 3 years, he had promptly fired the manager because he found her inapt and was not taking her job seriously. Between him, Yanagi and Sanada, they had managed the club themselves with an iron fist dressed in velvety gloves. If Yukimura had said the club do not need a manager, then the club do not need a manager.

However, when both of them and the rest of the regulars, besides Akaya, moved onward to High School, the current 3rd Year Captain, Yamazaki Ritsuka, maintained that a manager is required for a club that is 100 members strong. The tennis club has always been popular, and this year, when the junior high regulars joined, the application to be a manager had tripled.

"I didn't forget my promise to you, Seiichi, I applied." Reika rolled her eyes, "Captain Yamazaki however, didn't want to turn away everyone, so he came out with a trial, 3 tests, to find the ideal manager. We just finished the first one today. A written test."

"Hmm… So how did you do?"

"Passed with flying colors of course. Mostly simple arithmetic needed for managing a club. I won't have bothered if not of my promise."

He chuckled, and Reika just realized at that moment, how much she had missed him, "Do you want me to have a _word_ with the Captain if you find it so cumbersome?"

"NO! Absolutely not." She bolted up straight, "It won't be fair if I had special treatment. Besides, I do think this is the best way to find a manager, sorting through all your fangirls."

"…And that's one of the things I like about you, Reika. Upright, straight like an arrow and just refuse to back down."

She blushed furiously, "Se…Seiichi! Just how do you always managed to say such embarrassing things!"

"Ha ha, it's the truth, Reika, and I do enjoy teasing you so much." She heard some shuffling in the background and a "Oi, Yukimura!" that sounded a lot like Shiraishi.

"Ah Sorry, I got to go. I will talk to you soon okay?" Yukimura apologized as she heard him got up from his bed.

"It's alright, Seiichi. Do your best! I will be rooting for you! I will text you if anything."

That was the last conversation Reika had with him for a long while, as she prepared for the tests ahead.

* * *

The second test, a week later, is on physical aptitude. That is about how Reika can sum it up when she raised an eyebrow at the familiar mountain load of laundry currently at her feet. Captain Yamazaki had said club managers decades ago had to traditionally hand wash this amount of clothes every week and it was only right to assign this humiliating and dirty task to test the mettle of the applicants. As she quietly took on this challenge while the rest of the girls groaned, she did wonder whether all captains read some sort of manga as part of a ritual to get this idea, or Captain Yamazaki simply had a same sadistic sense of humor as Yukimura. Reika finished the load in record time, surprising even the Captain himself, as the applicants still need to lug the clean laundry to the school roof and hang it dry. Half of the girls, much to her disbelief, had dropped out from this.

The third and last test was multi-tasking. The Captain had made the 100 man strong team run 50 laps round the school compound and the task is to keep the correct count on every single person, ensuring that they did do the full 50, all the while people will be distracting them with other menial tasks. Going by Reika's previous experience where Niou, Marui and Akaya love to slack off and cheat in their laps using every method imaginable, this is almost like cakewalk. Most of the girls made the mistake of really tracking every single individual before confusing themselves on their 10th lap when the distraction starts. Reika's trick was to focus on 5 laps, taking note on people with certain behaviors such as a sluggish attitude or defiance towards the captain. Therefore when people started distracting her, she kept a quick mental note on these people, while shouting at them to keep them on their feet.

The only people who passed this test was Reika and a first year student called Yumi Marutama. Yumi is a transfer student from Seigaku, and if she had to use a few words to describe her, Yumi is pretty, rich, popular with the team members and has a mean backhand for Tennis. Her fiery red hair, amethyst eyes with a heart-shaped face felt awfully familiar till it finally clicked together.

"AH, you appeared in the Tennis Weekly Magazine! Last week's issue!" Reika shouted in surprise, having seen her on the magazine when she talked to Yukimura previously.

"Yes, I had an interview with the female Seigaku regulars." Yumi smiled sweetly.

"Hm… I was about to suggest a tennis match to decide between you and Yumi but if she had been a regular in Seigaku, while you didn't have experience…" Captain Yamazaki trailed off.

"It's alright, Captain."

Reika was about to answer when a familiar voice piped in. With a white tennis jacket draped on his shoulders and his trademark green headband, Yukimura crossed the courts with a gentle smile on his face, while the rest of the members who slowly took noticed stopped whatever they were doing and looked on with awe. She also noticed Sanada was with him, wearing the same white jacket with red black stripes and 'JAPAN' emblazoned on it, figuring that must be their U-17 uniform.

"Hey Yukimura, Sanada! Welcome back! Are you all done with the camp?" Captain Yamazaki grinned, while slapping Sanada sharply on his back.

"For now. We can't afford to miss school any longer." Sanada replied as usual with his stoic expression. "But we will be returning for the World competition in another 3 months' time."

Yumi who has kept quiet all this while, suddenly hugged Yukimura. "Sei-chan! Gen-chan! Long time no see!"

Reika had thought Yukimura would retort back with a cold smile for this public display of affection, but he smiled genuinely, warmly patting her head, "Yumi-chan. Long time no see. Why are you in Rikkaidai, weren't you in Seigaku?"

Yumi pouted and that was the first time when Reika felt this unfamiliar anger welling in her heart, "My parents moved back to Kanagawa prefecture for work. And since I know you and Gen chan are here, I thought it be best if I transfer here and know at least some familiar faces. Surprised?"

Yukimura chuckled, "Surprised, very surprised. I bet Genichirou is really happy to see you too."

"Oh, you know Yumi?" Captain Yamazaki asked, crossing his arms with amusement.

"We used to play in the same tennis club when we were children," Yumi's eyes shone when she thought back about the past, "That's where I know Sei-chan and Gen-chan. I had to move away to Tokyo when I was 10 due to my parents' work and for the same reason, I'm back again. Gen-chan, stop frowning! You are cuter when you smile!" As Yumi moved on her very public display of affection to Sanada much to the irritation of the latter, Yukimura continued smoothly with Captain Yamazaki,

"Anyway, as I was saying earlier, why don't you let Mizuno-san try a match with Yumi chan?" Both Yamazaki and Yukimura looked at Reika for response.

Once again, her next reaction was automatic. Reika gave a frosty smile towards Yukimura, tilting her head and said, "Why not? Since **_Yukimura-san_** had such confidence in my abilities, I won't want to disappoint him now, do I?"

Reika had a bit of satisfaction when she noticed Yukimura flinched a little from her tone and smile, knowing full well that he is now back on her shit list. Captain Yamazaki was either oblivious or chose not to notice, as he then announced that the match will take place a month later, as a kindly gesture for a novice like Reika to prepare.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Reika had enlisted the help of Yanagi and Jackal to train her both in skill and physique. Even though, the female Seigaku tennis team did not win the nationals like their male counterpart, she knew Yumi is a regular and they did give a tough match towards the reigning champion, Rikkaidai.

As for Yukimura, even though he was back in school, Reika deliberately avoided him like a plague. She ignored his messages and calls, that eventually stopped and though she does not want to admit it, with a bit of disappointment. And much to her displeasure, his fangirls had exponentially increased now that he is officially a National tennis player, enough for them to form a fan club and crowding around the courts whenever he was playing. Reika can only watched with mild amusement that the fangirls were too head over heels to notice his frosty smile whenever they appeared and squealing "Yukimura sama!"

Amidst her school and now tennis lessons, Reika took solace immersing herself in student council work. Her natural charm and strong sense of responsibility had actually created a small following declaring that she is the 'elder sister' to turn to whenever the students are in trouble. Reika even received some love letters from a few senior students, which she promptly ignored since she was not even remotely interested.

Unbeknownst to Reika however, such news has reached the ears of her boyfriend and that was part of the reason he had stopped messaging her. Jealousy was a very new emotion to Reika and Yukimura, and not talking simply made the matter worst.

On one particular day when school had already ended, Reika was in the library tending to some student council research. She tried to grab a book on the highest shelf when she felt a presence that immediately caged her in with his hands on the lower shelf. That is how she found herself trapped in between Yukimura's arms in a secluded corner of the library. Yukimura did not speak a single word and just stared down at her with such frostiness that Reika would have believe hell have frozen over. However it was not in her character to back down, therefore she glared back in equal fiery defiance.

Both of them maintained this stance for a long while till Yukimura abruptly grabbed Reika by the waist before dipping his head towards her, pulling her into a raw intense kiss. Reika widened her eyes in surprise, and out of anger and displaying resistance, she hit him on his shoulders, trying to shake him off. He pressed her further against the shelf, limiting the amount of space for her to lift her hands. When Reika reflexively open her mouth trying to catch her breath, he had promptly delved his tongue into her mouth, coaxing hers to dance with his.

There was so much heat, intensity, masculinity and speaks so much of his emotions that eventually Reika backed down with a whimper and held onto his arms as her legs turned jelly. Reika did not expect Yukimura who looked so fragile and beautiful to have this side of him. He eventually slowed his pace, noticing her change in demeanor before breaking apart from her.

They held onto each other, trying to catch their breath, before he sighed, forehead to forehead, staring at Reika's eyes in defeat, "How did we get into this mess?"

She did not answer him, but merely asked, "Who is Yumi to you?"

He instantly replied, maintaining eye contact, "A childhood friend. No more, no less."

"Why do you call me Mizuno san in front of the rest?"

"I thought you didn't want special treatment. If I had revealed our relationship there and then, it won't have looked good, would it?"

Reika pouted, turning away giving herself some distance, "What about your fangirls? Going to do something about them?"

Yukimura sighed, "I'm looking into it. Trust me, it really takes time. But what about you, what about your fanboys?"

She frowned, "What fanboys?"

"Student Council President Moriachi. 3rd year tennis regular Sanosuke. 2nd year soccer captain Ichinomiya. "Yukimura recited off in a monotonous voice, "And others I do not care to remember."

"Ignored and turned down. And I didn't know about President Moriachi. Where do you get all this info… wait, never mind. I can make a guess."

Yukimura tilted her chin up with his hand, forcing Reika to look into his eyes, "I love you, Reika. Nothing has changed my feelings towards you."

She blushed beetroot red since she always felt very embarrassed whenever Yukimura was so direct with his feelings, but Reika then realized, since day one, when was he ever unclear about how he felt towards her?

"I'm sorry, Seiichi. I didn't doubt you. I just felt…" She sighed, trying to think of the right word. "Insecure. I'm still not very confident in myself to be with you."

"I know. Me too. But I can say as many times to you if it can make you feel better. But I have absolute faith in you. Including winning the match against Yumi."

"Why?"

He simply grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Because, you will have me as a coach."

* * *

A/N: ^_^ Part 3 should be final. If you like the continuation, please review!


	3. Reika vs Yumi, Game Set Match! Part I

During Reika's visit to Junior High division to see how the old tennis club was doing, she initially did not understood why Akaya visibly _shivered_ when she told him that Yukimura will be personally training her for the match.

"Reika ne san. Please take care." He had whimpered softly, patting her on her shoulder with such _pity_ reflected in his eyes. "If you need anything, you can text me or Yanagi senpai okay? I'm serious."

She had tilted her head in confusion, departing thereafter to the street courts to meet her boyfriend for her lessons. Donned in her tennis outfit and borrowed racket, Reika appeared in front of Yukimura and he had _beamed_ at her with such an angelic smile that it was almost difficult to open her eyes, she knew she is dead. Or close to death by the time she get to crawled out of the courts. She had never seen him so happy or amused in that 6 months she _really_ got to know him.

And amusement is the key expression of the Demon King of Rikkaidai. It _almost_ make the 1 month slave period that she had, more preferable than that single training session. _Almost_.

The first order of business she was given was to wear the weighted wristbands that all regulars wore and was instructed to never take them off even when she goes to sleep. Next was to run 30 laps around the full perimeter of 6 tennis courts. When Reika was done, panting like a dog, Yukimura had clapped his hands together and said now that she is done with her **warm up** , he made her practice her fore and backhand swing 600 times each, before trashing her in a practice match.

As she lied down on the bench 3 hours later, trying to feel her arms and legs with a wet towel draped on her forehead, Yukimura had chuckled lightly by her side as if he was not the one who put her in this state.

"Honestly, I didn't expect you to be able to put up with me. Jackal appears to have trained you well in stamina over such a short period of time. And so easy to rift up."

"What do you mean I'm easy to rift up?!" Reika peered at him with one eye closed.

Yukimura acknowledged by merely grinning, "You want to win don't you? You won't …want to break your promise with me, right?"

There was a underlying _threat_ behind his question, paired together with his gleaming evil eyes, Reika can only gulp nervously, cursing inwardly she should not have given her word so easily.

"But you didn't think your training has ended for today right? Our special guest has just arrived after all." Yukimura nodded to an approaching figure, and Reika could only yelled in surprise when she noticed who the person is. It would be late night before Reika could go home.

* * *

Now that Reika and Yukimura had patched up, she had started to spend significant time with him. Even though they were assigned to different classes as predicted, they spend all their lunch time together with the rest of the tennis regulars and resumed their after school sessions whenever they have no club activities.

Yukimura always have fan girls, even back in Junior High, and for the most part, they were very docile and only coo or gaze at him with quiet admiration whenever he walked past. However, now that he has a fan club, the amount of die hard fans had also increased. They are the ones who addressed him as Yukimura sama, and even have club rules such as never be caught speaking to him alone, and must be in the presence of another member, and after a gentle warning from Yukimura himself not to follow him even to the washroom, they had made a rule not to stalk him, at least not visibly, in a 10 metre range.

Hence it is not of surprise that the jealousy vibe that Reika felt was increasingly hostile and strange things started happening to her. At first, she assumed she was getting forgetful because she could not find her dictionary kept under her desk, or her tennis shoes that she kept in her locker. But when her school bag appeared in the middle of the school pond together with her missing shoes, it finally dawned upon that she is being pranked.

As Reika sighed and waddle into the pond to pick up her belongings, someone suddenly jumped in, creating waves making Reika even more drenched than she already was. Reika blinked in surprise when she finally saw it was Yumi who leaped in. Reika was about to retort in anger but Yumi merely laughed and her laughter was so contagious, Reika could not help but laughed as well for her current silly predicament.

"Come on, Rei-chan!" Yumi bent down, trying to fish out the textbooks, "Even though you are my rival in love, I don't take kindly to these kind of stupid pranks."

Reika chuckled, choosing to ignore her new nickname, bending down as well, "Who told you I'm your love rival?"

"Sei chan! Gen-chan never tells me anything. We have been separated for so many years, so being a manager is the only way to create opportunities to be together." She shaked her head,"I have a crush on him ever since we were kids. He has such a gentle soul."

"He has a _gentle_ soul?" Reika belched thinking how Yukimura might look gentle like an angel, but his soul is no where near that word.

"AH! Don't talk bad about him! That's it!" Yumi picked up all the textbooks, placing them on the ground before stepping out of the pond. "You are my rival after all! Rival! See you in court!"

Reika once again blinked in surprise, before laughing again as she watched Yumi ran away.

 _A hurricane,_ Reika thought as she peered up at the setting sky. _Yumi is like a hurricane._

* * *

Another significant change to Reika's life was the letters she received. Mixed in with the love notes were challenge letters. As Reika stood in front of her locker one day, she had received yet another letter, this time from senior girls to meet at the courtyard during tennis practice. She honestly thought this would not have happen outside of manga.

Reika approached the 3 girls, and thought ironically that the meeting point is at the singular Cherry Blossom tree at the back of the courtyard, famed for the ideal confession spot.

 _Not a confession of love, but a confession of hatred, huh?_

As the sakura petals fluttered down gently, Reika met the angry glare of the senior girl in the middle, who immediately asked, "Who are you to Yukimura?"

"His girlfriend." was Reika's simple reply.

There was a moment of silence before the girls started clutching their stomach laughing.

"Are you delirious? Just because you get to spend some time with him, that makes you his girlfriend?" The third sneered.

Reika rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, this was the fifth time that she was asked out to have a 'talk' with his fangirls. Each time she told them the truth, they either laughed or became even more furious with her.

"In your dreams, Mizuno. It's one of the 7 mysteries in Rikkaidai as to why the regulars are all single." The last to speak was the shortest and seemed like the leader.

"Hmm…" Reika crossed her arms and pondered for a moment, "Say... Do you girls all have a crush on Yukimura?"

"Duh!" was their unison reply.

"Now's a good chance to tell him how you feel," Reika smiled gently, "Because he's right behind you."

There was another moment of silence before they glared at her again, "...No, you are lying, we won't fall for your tricks!"

"Yo _,_ what are you ladies talking about?" The girls all turned in unison and had to shield their eyes when they saw Yukimura waved at them with his signature _angelic smile_ , sauntering over with his blazer draped over his shoulders as usual.

"Yo, Seiichi." Reika waved in greeting while the girls had their mouth open like a goldfish, "Finish your tennis practice?"

"Mmhmm... Ah, they ran away." He stood closer to Reika while watching the girls disappear behind the building at 100 km/hr, "Did they give you too much trouble? You didn't look like you needed help."

"You are right, I don't. But thanks to them," Reika took a glance at her watch and frowned, "The takoyaki stand is closed. I hope you find that entertaining because I'm hungry and you are paying for my meal!"

He chuckled in amusement, naturally hold her hand in his, gently guiding Reika to the club room to pick up both of their bags, "You think I had it easy too?"

Reika raised her eyebrow in question, "What do you mean?"

He merely gave her an enigmatic smile, "Nothing. Let's just say that I had been busy crushing some bugs before they got out of hand."

Reika shuddered at his smile, she did not know exactly what he meant but whatever he did, it goes to show to never get on the bad side of Seiichi Yukimura.

* * *

It was fast approaching the deciding match, while Reika cram whatever free time she had to train with Yukimura and the team. Sanada even came by and assist with the training efforts, if his help meant shouting Tarundoru at her, almost bursting her eardrums when she could not do an ace serve.

It was finally the day to decide who will be the manager of the team. The tennis court was brimming with people, all of Yukimura's fan club members, the tennis club members including the female tennis division, simply because there were so much commotion, they could not continue their practice.

"Ne, Seiichi." Reika spoke up while she was tightening her shoe laces, "Is this excitement normal?"

He stood by her, handling her the tennis racket, and chuckled lightly, "You will feel this every time you stepped in for a match."

Reika grinned, taking the racket, "Hmmm? So this is how you guys feel."

She nodded towards Yukimura affirmatively as he walked to the side, sitting down as if he is the bench coach, while Reika walking to her side of the court, meeting Yumi who was already waiting in the middle.

Yumi extended her hand towards Reika for a handshake before declaring determinedly, "I won't go easy on you."

Reika grasped her hand firmly, "I couldn't ask for anything better. Rough?"

The racket fell on the rough side.

"Service."

"End."

"1 set match, Mizuno to serve!"

As they parted to stand in their position, Reika bounced the tennis ball, getting ready to serve, she thought back about what Yukimura had told her before during their training session.

 _"Yumi is an experienced player, and she has never missed a single match in her Junior High years." Yukimura had said as he prepared to serve, "She is an all rounder, hence she would adjust her play style upon finding your weaknesses. But you can turn her experience against her."_

Reika threw the ball up in the air, served and the game began.

After a few rounds, Yumi was surprised how Reika could keep up with her. Initially, she had Reika pegged as an aggressive baseliner, consistently hitting deep shots landing several feet behind the service line and accurately reading her moves. When Yumi attempt to counter, thinking she understood her weaknesses, Reika immediately switched serving moves, running quickly towards the net after hitting a serve. _Serve and volley now?_

"Game, Mizuno! 4-all, change court!" The referee shouted.

"Is this even possible?" Marui said in alarm, "With just 1 month of training? She is playing on par with a tennis regular, with years of experience!"

"Technically, Reika begun her training 6 months ago." When Marui gave Yukimura a puzzled expression, he continued, "When I made her to be our temporary tennis manager, she thought I was just being mean when I made her do laundry and other menial tasks every week. She is already physically fit, but it further trained her hand and arm muscles. In addition, she is actually pretty studious when Renji gave her plenty of tennis material to read and watch. I realized that she is analytical and has very good intuition when I discussed my U17 matches with her. What she truly lacked at this point is experience."

"So you are saying she is a natural?" Yangyuu had asked, the regulars who were standing nearby having listen to their conversation.

Yukimura smiled as he glanced at a particular female Tennis Captain standing by the metal fence who was looking seriously at both players rallying currently, "It appears someone else thinks so too."

"15-0!" As Reika got ready to serve again, panting heavily, she took a glance at Yukimura who signaled to her by nodding.

Reika tossed the ball slightly behind than her usual, hitting right above her head, the ball landed on Yumi's court spinning momentarily before swinging upwards to her face. Yumi yelped before leaping out of the way.

"...Is...is that a...?" Jackal and the rest pointed at that, flabbergasted while the referee shouted out the score 30-0.

"A twist serve." Yanagi answered while scribbling down on his notebook.

Jackal felt cold sweat as he watched her served again, "Her growth in tennis is tremendous and frightening."

* * *

A/N: Had to split the chapter because it is getting enormous. Please R&R. :)


	4. Reika vs Yumi, Game Set Match! Part II

"A twist serve." Yanagi answered while scribbling down on his notebook, "Seiichi, you really pushed her hard."

"It may help Reika win 1 game by element of surprise," Yukimura merely shrugged, "But not the match."

As per predicted, Yumi knew how to counter by the third one and had returned the serve, but the game was in such favor towards Reika, the score has now pushed on to 5-4.

While Yumi prepared to serve, she shouted on to her opponent, "Ne, Rei-chan! It appears that you have been doing a lot of research on me. No doubt Sei-chan's doing eh?"

As the ball bounced back to Yumi's grip, she changed the way she hold her racket, "Let me return the favor. Let's see how you deal with the unknown now."

When Yumi served the next ball, it was so fast that before Reika could blink, it had hit into her court and lodged into the metal fence behind her. The next serve, Yumi switched her stance again, hitting a twist serve back at Reika which she did not anticipate. Yumi continued this switching tactic while Reika was slowly catching on, but the 40 minute long match had already wore her down, something that Yukimura had warned her beforehand to avoid. Nonetheless, during Reika's serve game and they were rallying off, the entire crowd was already stunned to silence by the surprisingly intense game they were watching.

"G...Game and match, winner Yumi, 7 games to 6!" The referee yelled in disbelief.

* * *

Yumi yelled in happiness after the announcement, "YESH!" She dropped her racket and ran towards Yukimura. "I DID IT!"

Reika was about to yell to stop her when Yumi immediately leaped and koala hug the person…

Next to Yukimura.

"Get off me, Yumi!" Sanada bellowed at her, trying to shake her off desperately.

"Noooo! I finally get to be with you! I WON! Aren't you happy?!" Yumi tightened her grip not letting go.

Yukimura laughed, leaving his best friend to fend for himself, walking towards the stunned Reika.

"Seiichi! You knew about this don't you? Who Yumi likes?" Reika fumed, glaring at him accusingly.

"Of course. I never once said she likes me, have I? You two kinda just assumed based on what I didn't say and misunderstood."

Reika glared at him for a while more, before all the adrenaline left her system and she collapsed in the court, butt first. Yukimura knelt beside her and she simply grinned up to him, "I lost."

He smiled in return, "Did you have fun?"

She laughed, "Yes! I want to win the next time! Seiichi, I…"

He did not wait for Reika to finish, before promptly swinging her arm over his shoulder, pulling her into a princess carry.

Many things happened immediately, she was about to scream at him to put her down, when he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

In the middle of the school tennis court.

In front of everyone.

Yumi had gasped in surprise while Sanada was stunned into silence by the sight. Niou, Marui and Jackal were all wolf whistling, Yagyu had turned around because it was ungentlemanly to stare, and Yanagi merely scribbled a few more notes.

There was a long moment of silence before a massive uproar mixed with wolf whistles and dismal female screams thundered from the court.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, SEIICHI YUKIMURA!?" Reika clasped both hands on her mouth, staring at him in disbelief.

"Merely killing a few birds in one stone." He shrugged nonchalantly with his usual amused expression.

He waited a while more for the commotion to die down before speaking a little louder, "Excuse me? Excuse me!" Everyone stopped whatever they were doing, staring at him.

"Thank you… So as demonstrated… She's my girlfriend." He spoke in his usual gentle friendly manner but contrasted with his cold glare and frosty smile. "Mess with her again, and I can't guarantee what will happen to you alright?"

 _That was so Yukimura. The Seiichi that Reika is growing to know and love. Fragile and strong. Friendly and also cruel. Beautiful in looks, yet every fibre of his character screams alpha male._

After leaving behind those cold words, the entire court went crazy again while Yukimura calmly carried Reika out of the tennis courts.

Yanagi looked on at the couple while the Junior High team gathered together, "It appears this is all part of Seiichi's plan though."

"What do you mean?" Yagyu had asked, tugging his glasses.

"Mizuno-san never did take off her wrist guards, didn't she?" Yanagi started to walk towards the club room while the rest followed, leaving Sanada in the court, still struggling with Yumi, "She obviously had a few more aces up her sleeves and wasn't playing at her full strength. It appears that he had changed his mind wanting her to be a manager, when he noticed the female tennis captain had looked on at Mizuno-san with interest. Based on what Seiichi had revealed earlier, it appears having her to play tennis has always being his intention all along."

"Heeeeeei... Won't that make them spend less time together?" Marui piped in, blowing up his bubblegum, "They are already in different class, and now different clubs."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, I guess?" Yanagi shrugged,"But this is Seiichi we are talking about, we will never understand his true aim."

Niou sighed in sadness, " Ah ah~, I will miss irritating her with my pranks." They continued to walk in silence until they heard Reika's scream of help.

"AH. Guess our Captain won't be letting her get off the hook for losing the game afterall." Yanagi commented monotonously in the midst of stunned silence.

.

* * *

"Are you done?" Reika had crossed her arms, glaring at Yukimura,"I can walk you know."

"I know… But indulge me a little more." Yukimura's arms were thin but surprisingly strong while he did not break a sweat carrying her, "You are intending to join the female tennis club after this, aren't you?"

Reika smiled, immediately reminiscing the intensity of the match earlier, "Yes. I can't say I know exactly how you feel. But I think I understood a little. And I'm addicted to that adrenaline. There's only one way to achieve that."

"The female tennis captain, Yamato-san seems interested in your skills after your match anyway. I wager she will come recruit you soon."

"That is until someone stole my thunder. Seiichi, you are so getting into trouble now."

"Oooooh? Me getting into trouble? I wasn't the one who lost the match and therefore failed to be a manager. Who's the one who broke the promise?" He grinned at Reika slyly, "You do know what happen to naughty girls when they can't keep their promises right?" She suddenly noticed he was not carrying her towards the club room.

"No, Seiichi. You wouldn't dare!"

He started humming a nonsensical tune, "I hope you enjoyed what I have prepared for you~"

"No… No..." Reika's face paled, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

* * *

Thereafter, no matter how the rest of the regulars tried to blackmail, coax Reika, she never told them what Yukimura had prepared specially for her. Whenever they mention 'the incident', she would only stomp out blushing furiously that only served to make them even more curious.

As per Yukimura's prediction, the next day after the match, Captain Yamato had slammed open Reika's classroom door during lunch break, marched towards her and requested in no condition for her to join the female tennis club. Reika of course did not take much to be convinced.

Yumi and Reika had become close friends after they cleared up their misunderstanding, no thanks to Yukimura's machinations. Apparently, Yumi was told that Reika had spend a lot of time with both of her childhood friends, leading her to misunderstood that Reika has eyes on her 'Gen-chan'. Yumi knew Yukimura's manipulative and sometimes sadistic tendencies, so Reika was very relieved that she now has someone to complain to. In an effort to make amends, Yumi had pulled her childhood friends and Reika to a double date, much to Sanada's agony and Yukimura's amusement.

As for the fan girls, it appeared that the fan club has disbanded shortly thereafter. After the day Yukimura declared their relationship with a frosty smile and a thinly veiled threat, all pranks, even love letters from admirers had stopped entirely, much to Reika's relief. However, she did wonder if it is partially because the girls were disillusioned by Yukimura's true colors.

.

.

One year later, when Reika had won the singles 2 match for Rikkaidai in the National competition, seeing the smiling faces of her teammates and the proud expression of Yukimura who was waiting for her at the bleachers, Reika thought she totally made the correct decision.

"I won." Reika grinned up at Yukimura, who draped a towel on her head, attempting to wipe her sweat.

"Of course." was his simple answer that speaks volume on how confident he is in her skills.

She pinched his nose in protest, "You could do to praise your girlfriend a little more."

Yukimura swatted at her offending hand before smiling at her again indulgently, "Or I can just reward her directly."

Like deja vu, as the stadium roared with applause and wolf whistles when Yukimura dipped down and kissed Reika deep and long, she closed her eyes this time relishing in the happiness of being together with the Demon King of Rikkaidai. Almost everything appeared to be part of his plans like an evil lord does, but Reika realized she did not care and love every bit of him. Because he brought her into tennis and she is loving every minute of it.

* * *

A/N: That's it for the main plot! ^_^ I still have a lot of fluffy plot bunnies in my head regarding Seiichi and Reika, but I had to remove them because the story is getting sidetracked. Such as there is supposed to be a scene where Reika got sick after getting drenched in the pond and her certain sweetheart would visit her. (The story is set in spring after all) Or an extended lunch break interaction between Reika and the tennis regulars or the double date that Yumi spoke of. Or who was the mysterious fellow who helped trained Reika? If you like the story and would love to see all these, please review or like!


	5. Summer Events!

~4 months after Reika joined the female tennis club~

After another after-school tennis practice, Yukimura & the rest of the 1st year tennis regulars were cooling down beneath a rain tree from the brunt of the summer heat, while the cicadas chirp with their screeching noise intensely.

"Ah ah~, can someone shut the cicadas up? They are so noisy, it's giving me a headache." Marui grumbled, trying desperately to fan himself with his shirt.

"It's the heat that's getting to you, not the cicadas." Jackal added in, after taking a long gulp from his water bottle. "But this year does seem hotter than usual."

"Tarundoru! This is good training on patience and endurance! The fact that you are complaining means you are slacking!" Sanada had bellowed in response, though Yukimura could detect his tone was weaker than usual, he know Sanada would not admit it, but the heat is taking a toll on him too.

"Did I hear someone say training?" Captain Yamazaki had sauntered in from behind the tree, causing Marui to yelp out in surprise.

"I was looking for you guys." Yamazaki passed a piece of document to Yukimura, who was already looking through intently," That's the itinerary for the 3 day 2 night training camp a week from now. Be sure to get the meeting time and place noted down."

"Hmmmmmm~ Interesting." Yukimura had smiled in amusement with an evil gleam in his eyes. He stood up, passing the document to Yanagi and the rest to read, while he turned towards his Captain," Ne, Captain, I have a proposition, would you care to hear it?"

.

.

"So why are YOU here, and not Captain Yamazaki for this?" The short female Rikkai Tennis Captain, Yamato had took one look at the document, passed it back to Yukimura, glared _up_ at him while crossing her arms. The Child of God had only widened his grin in response, because he could count with one hand the amount of people who would dare to directly defy him, and he always love a sweet challenge.

"I'm the one who proposed for this idea after all. Captain Yamazaki had said he would agree if you do. Would you not care to consider? It is to the benefit of both teams, not to mention promote cohesion and teamwork."

"A joint training camp is so preposterous and unheard of, I don't even know where to begin." Yamato had pinched her nose in irritation, "Our team already has a summer training schedule."

"Which is just camping out in the woods a few miles away from school. I heard about it from Reika. I understand your treasurer have blown your club's budget on a few brand new tennis ball machines. As you can glimpse from the itinerary, our team will be borrowing the U-17 training facilities for the 3 days. Well-maintained tennis courts, high end gym with a café that serves a high class all-you-can-eat buffet. I had to call in a few favors for this to happen so it's really~ once in a lifetime opportunity."

Captain Yamato had visibly gulped and she almost grabbed the document, swayed under the demon's temptation, but immediately retracted her hand in defiance, "Yu..Yukimura! Don't think I couldn't guess what you have in mind, this is about Reika, isn't it?!"

Yukimura chuckled, "Ah ah~ I just knew you will be this stubborn. Speaking of her, don't you think you owe me a favor? You won't have such a splendid tennis player in your team if I didn't give her up as a manager, yes?"

Captain Yamato had only glared at him in silence but Yukimura knew he had already won her over, "How is _she_ doing?"

"Don't you two talk and be lovey dovey every day?" Yamato had spit this in venom.

"I can make a guess, but I had like to hear from her captain."

"...Growing in an astonishing rate. She almost seems to be made for this sport. Intelligent, good instincts, but what's most outstanding for Reika is her natural reflexes. She don't just _see_ the ball, she appears to use almost all her senses instinctively to _feel_ where the ball is going. What she needs most now is more exposure to different types of tough opponents. Why wasn't she in any sports club back in Junior High? She's a genius."

Yukimura had shrugged in response with an enigmatic smile. Yamato observed him for a moment knowing full well that he was hiding something. She sighed, seizing the document from Yukimura, "Well, I will find out sooner or later. As for the training camp, fine. Our team will go. What about our lodgings?"

"I have already checked with the resident coach. They can empty out another floor for your team to stay in the dormitory."

"Eh? Seiichi? Captain?" A familiar feminine voice piped in as Reika in her tennis uniform, ran towards her captain and her boyfriend, "Captain! Practice is over. We need you at the court! What are you two doing over there?"

"AH! It's over!?" Captain Yamato had shouted in panic, instantly making a mad dash towards the tennis courts.

"We were just discussing some tennis matters." Yukimura had chuckled in amusement looking at the Captain's departure. "Yamato-senpai will probably fill you in together with the team during dismissal. But before you go…"

Yukimura grabbed Reika's wrist, led her to the side of the school building before holding her up against the wall. Reika had gasped in surprise and was about to retort before she lose herself in the deep azure eyes of her boyfriend that speaks only of want and affection. Yukimura gently touched the back of her nape whispering right beside her ear, "...When you tie up your hair in a high ponytail like that, it is so cute."

Reika had blushed furiously, gripping her racket tightly with both hands, before Yukimura tilted her chin up, "So cute that it makes me want to kiss you."

He dipped down, pulling Reika immediately into a deep kiss, eliciting yet another gasp of surprise from her. After a long moment, Yukimura reluctantly broke off, chuckling upon seeing the lobster red face of Reika.

"You are so cute, I just can't get enough of you." Yukimura patted Reika's head gently, "I hope you are only like this with me. If another guy were to push you against the wall like this…"

"His balls would be splattered up against said wall." Reika deadpanned before sighing. "I'm only this…this vulnerable with you."

"I hope so." Yukimura stepped away then gestured her to walk back together towards the tennis courts," Say… Two weeks from now, there will be a firework festival at Kuraki Park. Would you want to go with me?"

"O…Of course!" Reika beamed nervously plucking at her racket's strings, "I thought you weren't interested. Yumi has been squealing about it for weeks. It appears Sanada has agreed to go with her. Presumably caving under her bambi eyes tactic."

"Hmmmm… Interesting." Yukimura hummed in a tune again.

Reika squinted at him in suspicion while poking his arm, "Up to no good again?"

"Of course not." Yukimura patted her head again before walking to another direction, since they are almost reaching the tennis courts, "Now go, I will see you by the school gate."

* * *

A/N: Just a short chapter leading to the SUMMER arc! :) Please favorite or review if you like what you see!


	6. Training Camp starts! And trouble ensues

A/N: I'm trying desperately hard to reduce the amount of OCs but sometimes they are necessary to drive the plot. Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, follows, these are the things that drives me to continue despite the story is more than ready to end. So please keep them coming! 3Q! Here's an early chapter because a guest reviewer requested for it. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"FINALLY! HE FINALLY ASKED YOU!" Yumi squealed so loud in delight that Reika had to lift the phone away from her ear, "YOU WILL WEAR A YUKATA RIGHT, RIGHT?!" If Sanada and Yumi were to yell together, there was no doubt that more than couple of ear drums will burst.

"I don't own one, Yu-tan…" Reika calling Yumi by her family nickname, adjusted the hand phone at her ear again, clipping her nails while sitting on her bed, "And you know I'm staying alone. There's no one here to help me put it on either."

"DON'T WORRY! YOUR YUMI NE CHAN WILL HELP. JUST A SEC…" Yumi covered her phone but since she is shouting, Reika could still hear her really well.

"MOM! SEI CHAN FINALLY ASKED REI CHAN OUT FOR THE FIREWORK FESTIVAL! CAN SHE COME AND BORROW MY YUKATA?"

"REALLY?! LEMME TALK TO HER!" Running footsteps could be heard before someone snatched the phone away from Yumi. "Hello? Rei chan? Don't worry a thing, Auntie Akemi will help to dress you up as the ravishing damsel that you are! Just come by our house before the festival okay? We will wait for you! I will pass the phone back to Yu-tan!"

Reika cannot help but laughed, the reason why Yumi was always so loud, cheerful & seemingly having a screw loose in her head, were probably due to her happy family upbringing. They may be rich, but the whole family, her parents, her elder brother Aki and Yumi do not put on airs. They had welcome her with open arms when she visited their huge apartment and treated her as if she was one of their own.

But… it does make her _envious_ as Reika glanced bitterly at the photo frame on her desk.

"Hello? Reeeeeeei chan, are you there?" Yumi chirped in, "Are you ready for the training camp in a few days' time? I'm so psyched that you are going with us! If not, I will be the only girl there plus Gen chan will just ignore me as usual."

Reika smiled, thinking about the couple, "Ne, Yu-tan, even though Sanada is behaving like that. It isn't as if he hates you, you know? He's just embarrassed and awkward showing his affection." Reika knew she hit the jackpot when Yumi did not speak for a moment. Yumi, though very cheerful, tends to hide her insecurities and sadness within her heart.

"NO NO!" Yumi suddenly yelled," We are not talking about Gen chan here! Have you packed? Like really ready for the camp? How about condoms?"

"Ccccc….Cooon…Cooonnnn!" Reika had blinked in surprise before flushing with embarrassment. _Trust Yumi to say something outrageous to change the topic._ "I can't even say out that word! What on earth are you thinking?!"

Yumi laughed," Breathe, Rei chan, breathe! You are so fun to tease, just like what Sei chan says! But you know, never underestimate how fast he would like to stake his claim on you. Just look how single-minded he is when it comes to tennis. He is very clear with what he likes and what he hates."

"That's not a very fair comparison." Reika protested," If he had to choose between me and tennis, he would choose the latter in a heartbeat."

Yumi chuckled, "You really shouldn't underestimate how much he adores you. It's clear as day for those who knows him personally. Do you even know how he look at you when you two are together? Ah, you constantly say he's always plotting and seeing things 10 steps ahead of everyone? Won't you think he would have planned out your future with him too?"

"Y…you mean like marriage?" Reika blinked," That's not possible! We are only high-schoolers!"

The two girls argued back and forth, then giggling, gossiping over their lives, it was until midnight that Reika finally managed to put down the phone. As Reika turned off the lights snuggling into bed, she was really grateful to Yumi for making her life to seem not so lonely after all.

* * *

The day to the training camp finally arrived. After clearing security gates and more security screening, Reika and the rest of the female tennis regulars dropped off their bags in the dormitory before heading out for a 3 hour long morning exercise.

It was some time after lunch when both female and male tennis regulars were told to gather at the courts in their uniform and racket at hand.

"Listen up, people!" Captain Yamazaki had clapped his hands gathering everyone to pay attention to him," Now that you have loosen up your muscles and have a warm full belly, we get to have some fun. Captain Yamato please."

Yamato stood up holding up a fish bowl filled with bits of paper inside, passing it around asking the girls to take one. Thereafter, Yamato took up another fish bowl also with bits of paper inside, and repeated the same, this time with the boys.

"Has everyone take one? Good. Open up the piece of paper." Captain Yamazaki paused a moment before continuing," For the boys, this would be obvious by now, but the word, clay, hard, grass and _carpet_ will determine the type of court you will be playing in. For the girls, the name written on the piece of paper will be your opponent. We will be pitting you against each other for a friendly 1 set match."

There were some gasps and groans coming from the girls, since they know which opponent they will be facing.

"Ne, Reika, who's your opponent?" Yukimura who was standing next to her asked.

She pouted a little before shoving the piece of paper for him to see, Yukimura had only chuckled in reply," Have fun."

There was a particular squeal of delight coming from one of the female regulars, who Reika recognized as one of her 3rd year senpai. "Yukimura-kun!" The senpai had ran towards them, blushing furiously," Please take care of me for the match."

"I should say the same." Yukimura put on his signature smile, "Ours is the clay court. Shall we go?"

"Ah ah~ She's so lucky." The female regulars were gossiping away, but Reika merely smiled, shaking her head. They do not know what it meant to be playing against the Child of God. As people say, Ignorance is bliss.

Reika strode and stood in front of the long silver haired Trickster asking," Which court are we in?"

Niou had simply raised his eyebrow before answering, "Grass, puri."

* * *

"Yukimura kun. You seem a bit distracted. Are you okay?" The female regular had asked while preparing to serve for the first game.

"Ah, sorry." Yukimura turned to look back at his opponent contritely, "I am a little distracted. Please go ahead. …But before that… Let me apologize again." He strolled off to the side, draping his jacket on the bench.

"Why?" She asked while watching him sauntered back to his position, taking a different stance from before.

Yukimura gripped his racket tightly, "I want to finish this game quickly."

Yukimura was really not kidding around since he did not hold back at all, finishing the 'friendly' match at 6-0 in record time. He apologized once again, grabbing his jacket, making a dash back to the main courts, without turning to look at the girl who was almost in tears.

* * *

A/N: There's a lot more backstory on Reika in this chapter if you noticed. XD Initially this fic is meant to represent the reader, so there is a general lack of character & description of her. But after christening the character as Reika, all these plot bunnies just keep attacking. Hope you enjoy her character as much as I enjoy writing.


	7. Reika vs Niou, Game Set Match!

By the time Yukimura had managed to find the court Reika is in, Yumi and the rest of the junior high regulars had already gathered by the court watching.

"What took you so long, 'Mura!" Marui had asked, popping his bubblegum, "I had thought you be the first one to be here."

"Yamato senpai wasn't very forthcoming with which court Reika's in. How's the game?"

"4-5 with Reika in the lead." Yagyu had answered, "They have been going on for 30 minutes."

Yukimura sat down on the bench as Sanada moved over to make space for him. Yumi was strangely silent, gripping the metal fence while watching the rally in a solemn expression.

"Thoughts?" Yukimura asked Yanagi pointedly while observing Reika closely who is preparing to serve.

"The grass surface is to Masaharu's disadvantage. Initially he was leading, imitating Tezuka. Reika saw through it fast enough, and…"

Yanagi was interrupted by the match with the rest who were also stunned in silence, as they watched the ball Reika served, upon hitting into Niou's court, had rolled back towards the net.

"Ah!" Reika winced, gripping her shoulder in pain, "...I did it!"

"Ze…. Zero shiki serve!" Jackal had exclaimed, "How does she know it?"

"Yamato had told me that Reika has superb observation skills." Yukimura glanced at Niou who was currently sweating buckets from the summer heat, "No doubt she learn it when she watched Masaharu performed it earlier. But…" He frowned as he watched Reika who was still gripping her right shoulder.

"ENOUGH! Stop the game!" Yamazaki had roared from across the court, running over with Yamato following closely behind.

"What, why?" Niou had looked on at Yamazaki irritably, as both captains appeared by the side of both players.

"Are you okay, Rei chan?" Yamato asked gently, attempting to touch Reika's shoulder, whom immediately ducked away.

"I'm fine, Captain. Don't stop the match. It's not finished." Reika gripped her racket tightly with her right hand, while watching intently at Niou who was having a heated conversation with Yamazaki.

Niou sighed tapping his racket on his shoulder, turned to look at Reika for a few moments before announcing, "I forfeit."

"WHAT?!" Reika screeched, "We are not done yet, Niou Masaharu!"

"I'm done, puri. The weather is so hot, I could hardly stand it. Bye." Niou waved, walking out of the court together with Yamazaki.

Yamato then proceed to physically drag Reika to the infirmary while Yukimura got up to follow them.

"You think she be okay?" Marui looked on worriedly.

"Saaaa…." Jackal can only shrugged.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" Sanada walked up to her who was still standing there solemnly, staring at the court.

"Ah…" Yumi blinked, coming back to reality, "Fine, I'm FINE! Let me go check on Rei chan too!"

* * *

"Where on earth is the infirmary doctor?!" Yamato screamed in anger as she forced Reika to lie down on the bed, opening up medical closets as if the doctor was hiding in there.

"I told you Captain I'm…" Reika tried to interrupt weakly.

"Rei chan! Stay here! I will find the doctor for you, even from the depths of hell!" Yamato ran out, grabbing Yumi along whom she had bumped into outside the room.

Yukimura chuckled in amusement, sitting by the side of the bed, "Now that the mother hen is gone, be honest with me, how are you feeling?"

"I'm really fine. You guys are really blowing it out of proportion." Reika huffed in frustration, turning away from Yukimura, "It's just a little painful, that's all."

"You do know Tezuka wind up with a serious injury performing that move continuously right?" Yukimura chided her gently, tilting her to face him again," You can't blame us for being worried sick."

Reika sighed in defeat gazing into Yukimura's eyes, "I know. But I'm really okay. I know my own limits and what went wrong when I performed the move. The next time…"

"The next time, someone would teach you properly." Yukimura cut in, "You are not ready to learn moves on the fly yet."

"But I…I want to win!" Reika whined childishly, pouting her cheeks.

Yukimura leaned forward towards her, both of his hands grasping, intertwining with hers gently on both sides of her head for support of his weight, while his face hovered above, just inches away from hers.

"I know you want to win," Yukimura whispered by her ear," but do you remember the first thing I asked after you finish the match with Yumi chan?"

"Wh…Whether I had fun?" Reika blushed given their extreme close proximity and the position she was in.

"Yes. Of course, winning is important," Yukimura captured her attention as he gazed at her in sincerity," But enjoying the game is more important. Therefore, risking your body, your health to play tennis for victory is wrong. I learn that from my past illness and my first defeat. I know this better than anyone and I hope you, out of everyone else, would listen."

Reika felt a stab of guilt as the words registered in her head. If she were to wind up unable to play tennis because of a serious injury, it would have hurt Yukimura more than she could have imagined. As a single streak of tears rolled down past her ears, she nodded obediently, "I understand… I promise, Seiichi, I would take care of myself above all else."

Yukimura sighed in relief before grinning again in mischief, "Now that we got that out of the way, I'm going to attack you."

"EH?!" Reika became flushed again as Yukimura inched closer. However, he merely landed a chaste kiss on her nose.

"Just kidding!" He immediately stood up from the position, smiling in amusement, "But I am half serious. I would have attack you for real but too bad, we are running out of time…"

When Reika was about to ask what he meant, the infirmary door had slammed open with Yamato and Yumi in toll, with a very defeated-looking doctor in between them. No doubt his energy drained by the enthusiastic girls.

"I…I found him!" Yamato announced breathlessly, likely from running, as Yumi leaped and koala hugged Reika tightly.

As Yukimura watched fondly at the two loud girls fussing over Reika, he innately thought just how **_bad_ ** he had it for her.

* * *

A/N: I had it bad for Yukimura too. -sigh- ^_^


	8. Reika vs Admirer, no holds barred!

A/N: Mmmm, the match between Niou and Reika seemed a bit short? That's because Yukimura is a slowpoke.

* * *

Luckily for Reika, the doctor, after a thorough examination as dictated by Yamato, had diagnosed it as a muscle sprain, something a transdermal pain relief patch and sufficient rest would fix. That is how Reika could get away with merely a 20 minute lecture about the importance of warm-ups from Yamato, and Yumi basically said the same as her talk with Yukimura.

Yamato had ordered her bed rest at least for the next few hours, so Reika started heading back to the dormitory while the three of them headed back to the court.

Reika was about to open the door to her room when she was called out from behind. "Mizuno san!"

"Ah, Sanosuke senpai. What's wrong?" Reika tilt her head in confusion since they rarely talked.

"How's your shoulder? What did the doctor say?"

"It's just a sprain. Don't worry. I should be able to get back to the game by tomorrow with proper rest."

"Oh, that's good…" Sanosuke seemed to want to say something else, so Reika prompted, "Is there anything else you would need me? Otherwise I will return to my room."

"Ah…" Sanosuke paused for a long moment again before asking, "You have seen my… letter right?"

"Letter?" Reika thought for a while before it hit her, "You mean the love letter months ago?"

"Y…Yes… I never receive your reply." Sanosuke tugged his hands into his pockets in embarrassment.

"But you know I'm going out with Yukimura right?"

"Yes, but I don't mind!" Sanosuke said, and with a spur of courage, in a few paces, he had Reika up against the dormitory door, "I really like you! I fell in love with you again after watching your match with Niou. Please consider me. You can continue dating him and me at the same time, I don't mind!"

Reika's temper flared from the stupid nonsensical things she was hearing and was about to make good of her promise with Yukimura to splatter his balls against the wall, a tennis racket was shoved on Sanosuke's face, physically pushing him away from Reika.

"Seiichi!" Reika cried in surprise at Yukimura, who immediately pulled her behind him, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to return your racket," Yukimura replied coldly," but here I see you are getting into the sort of trouble I had warned you about."

He turned towards Sanosuke, speaking formally as open sarcasm, " _Senpai_ , May I know kindly what you are doing with my **girlfriend**? …I guess you haven't learn your lesson, yes?"

Sanosuke felt a cold shiver up his spine as Yukimura glared at him frigidly. He had not forgotten the _humiliating_ match in front of the entire tennis club. When Yukimura had somehow tracked down all the people who had sent amorous letters to Reika, he had deliberately spoke to them in such a condescending way that it had rifted up all his rivals immediately throwing out a challenge to him. Yukimura accepted all of them with a smile on his face as if it was all part of his plan. Naturally, he had beaten them all to a pulp in whatever manner they had challenged him to, and that is the sole reason why Reika had not received any more love letters.

Sanosuke decided to stick it through and returned his glare," So what, are you going to trash me again in tennis? It's the only thing you know isn't it?"

"It's with this kind of attitude that you can't excel in anything, Senpai." Yukimura retorted quietly," Oh, I'm sorry, I have forgotten tennis is supposed to be something you are best at."

Both of them entered into such a heated argument, they had forgotten the subject of their quarrel was standing right there. The more Reika listened, the more ridiculous it had sound.

"Geez! ENOUGH!" Reika shouted, smacking both of them in their faces breaking them out of their reverie, "Enough with this alpha male crap, I have heard enough. Seiichi, you would kindly explain to me the things you have done later. AND YOU, SANOSUKE!"

Sanosuke flinched in fear but Reika eased to an expression of regret, "What led to all this was because I wasn't firm enough. I'm sorry but listen. I love Seiichi, and there's simply no way for me to love another."

Reika took the racket from Yukimura and started walking away," But it appears the only way for you to listen is through tennis. Meet me at Court 8 in ten. I will ask for permission from Yamato for a match. And Seiichi… Don't worry, I will keep my promise."

* * *

Permission was not easily given when Reika had just hurt her shoulder, but upon explaining the circumstances, Yamato only allowed her to do so, given some conditions which Reika gladly accepted. The tennis Captain had such a soft spot for Reika that she even offered to play the match in her place, but Reika insisted it was something she had to do herself.

When Reika finally appeared at Court 8, she was a little stunned by the audience that had gathered since she had intended this to be something private. Yumi had ran over and explained that news had spread like wild fire, and many came to watch during their break, impressed with her earlier match with Niou.

Reika walked to the court meeting Sanosuke who was already waiting in the middle, and to his credit, he did regard her with worry, "Are you sure you want this match now? You did just hurt your shoulder, we can do this any time when you have recovered."

"Don't worry about me, senpai. Yamato won't have agreed if she think it isn't safe. Plus, I want to get this over and done with quickly." Reika signaled a referee over and turned back to Sanosuke, "You are serious about me, yes?"

He immediately shouted an affirmative, Reika then replied, "Understood. I will answer seriously then."

She took off her arm weights, lying them gently on the bench before returning to her spot, "Let's start then. No holds barred. Smooth."

The racket landed in her favor and the match starts.

"You are going to circumvent your shoulder by using your left hand? Are you sure?" Sanosuke watched Reika as she prepared to serve.

She simply smiled, tossing the ball up, lean forward with her right leg, and hit a perfected twist serve, stunning Sanosuke who only had time to dodge.

"15-0!" The referee shouted.

"Maybe you weren't there during my match with Yumi?" Reika went back to the baseline to get ready for her next serve," I have always being a leftie, Senpai."

The next Reika hit was a flat serve, so fast that Sanosuke could not even react in time to return.

Niou who was also watching by the side, whistled in admiration, "That's faster than the ones she served with me."

Reika continued this switching tactic till she cinched the first game, rendering Sanosuke powerless against the onslaught.

"Oi, Rei chan!" Yumi shouted from the sidelines," There's such a thing as copyright! COPYRIGHT! Stop using my moves!" Reika smiled apologetically, keeping her eyes on Sanosuke preparing to serve.

After rallying back and forth, it was notable that Sanosuke was sweating, panting, gradually getting slower in returning Reika's shots. When he stopped for a moment to gather his breath, he was alarmed to see Reika though perspiring from the heat, she was not as short of breath as he is.

"That's not Tezuka zone, right?" Marui asked, "She isn't staying in one spot like he did but…"

"It's a variation but it's her own technique." Yamato commented as she was standing nearby," Against a physically stronger opponent & with her injured shoulder, she have to prevent Sanosuke from using power flat strokes that could risk re-injuring herself. Like Tezuka zone, she continuously force the ball to take a heavy spin, so regardless of how the opponent tries to pull a flat maneuver, it will be returned as a top or back spin depending on the direction she adds to it. The only remaining variable left is where Sanosuke aims the ball to, which unfortunately is Reika's forte too, with her amazing reflexes. "

"By controlling how the ball spins, and knowing where it will be returned, she is forcing him to run from one end to the other draining his stamina." Yanagi added," In addition, she is undefeatable in her serve game something Sanosuke senpai has yet to figure how to counter. In short, she is controlling the game, giving an illusion that she returns every ball she receives. Very much like someone we know."

Everyone turned to look at Yukimura and he chuckled in surprise, "What? Me? Of course not. She's not half as ruthless as me."

Once Sanosuke lost his stamina, the game is pretty much predictable. Reika made quick work of him, ending the game at 6-0.

"That's my answer, Senpai. Thank you for the match." Reika bowed politely to Sanosuke who had collapsed from the exhaustion and shock of once again being utterly defeated.

"Now…" Reika looked at her watch and shouted to Yamato," Captain, isn't it time to prepare for dinner? I'm hungry!"

Jackal laughed at her response, "Now that is like _someone_ we know." And everyone pointedly looked at Marui, who was laughing away too.

* * *

A/N: Mega chapter incoming! XD Are there still peeps reading this? Please R&R!


	9. Night Terrors

A/N: This will be the last update for a long while. Will be away for a long trip and have no internet access. Please enjoy and R&R if you like to feedback, continue to read! Hope I didn't make Yanagi too ooc.

* * *

After the group of teenagers went on to devour a very well-deserved dinner, everyone was once again told to gather around the courts after showering and in a new set of uniform.

"That's everyone?" Yamazaki asked Yamato who nodded her head, "Good. Now before I begin to tell you our next planned activity. We have some news to tell you. Yanagi, please."

Yanagi stood up and proceeded to the front of the crowd," As almost everyone here has never being to the U17 training camp, we need to warn you not to step out of your dormitory room after lights out, unless it's an emergency."

There were some laughter among the senior regulars, because obviously flouting the lights out rule was a given when camps occurred. However, Yanagi looked at them silently in disapproval," This training facility used to train both male and female athletes to prepare for the World Tennis competition, does it not strike you odd that they are only accepting male candidates now?"

Yanagi with his hands behind his back paced around the group who has grown quiet, "That's because about 3 years back, an incident happened. When both gender athletes stayed together in one roof, naturally some romance will occur. There was a particular golden couple, Kazuko and Natsume were their names, if I remember correctly, whom excels in tennis, becoming 1st stringers in no time."

"They are very popular amongst their peers, and naturally there were people of both genders who were jealous of them. Before they were shipped out for the competition, there were rumors going around that Natsume was unfaithful to Kazuko. She was feeling insecure, but there wasn't enough time for her to verify these rumors with the man himself. So she sent him a message asking him to meet at the rooftop at midnight."

Reika gripped her shorts tightly, not liking where this was going. Yumi was gripping tightly to Sanada's arm who by now is used to her antics and half allowed, half ignored her. Marui and Jackal were desperately controlling their laughter at that spectacle, taking this opportunity to snap a photo and sending it to Akaya.

"Kazuko waited for Natsume at the appointed time but she waited …and waited and he did not appear." Almost everyone was paying attention to Yanagi now, "It was in the middle of winter and she didn't wear extra layers thinking this meeting would be short. She gave up after waiting for an hour, and tried to exit out of the rooftop…"

"But… As she tried to turn the door knob, she realized it was locked." Yanagi lowered his voice, "She slammed, clawed at the door, screamed, shouted for help, but no one came to rescue her. By the time someone noticed she was gone and was found, she was already dead from hyperthermia."

"It was revealed upon investigation that Natsume's phone was lost just that day and he never saw the message. One of his admirers had picked up his phone, and found out about the meeting. The girls wanted to play a trick on Kazuko, only intending to lock her out for an hour or two. However, they grew tired and fell asleep in their warm bed, leading to this tragedy. Everyone thought it was case closed once the truth is revealed. Natsume was shipped out the next day, and the girls responsible were stripped of their titles and return back to school. But …. In the dead of the night… There were reports of scratching noises coming from outside their dormitory doors."

There were some yelps and whining from the female team while some of the boys were either smiling unaffected or pretending to be brave.

"There was one guy who ventured out during lights out at midnight, and he heard a female voice whispering right at his ear," Yanagi now lowered his voice to a murmur, "Natsume… Natsume… Where are you? Why did you leave me?"

"That guy immediately bolted back to his room and locked the door. He tried to tell everyone about it but no one believe him. That is till a month later, a girl was found dead with hideous scratch marks on her face. It appeared she had also went out of her room during midnight. Now with two girls dead, the authority officially moved the female training to another facility. That is why… It's very important that you stay in, if not..."

Most of the enraptured audience had fear in their eyes, when suddenly a loud female screech, "NATSUME~~~~! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" caused all the regulars to bolt up with yelps & screams, turning around only to see that the culprit was Yamato, who was laughing away.

After the commotion died down, Yamazaki went back to the front requesting for everyone's attention, "Thank you, Yanagi, for the enthralling story. Now, let's move on to our next activity. From this point in the court, you will walk up with a partner up to the rooftop and to come back here again. To prove that you did made the rounds and not cheat, you have to take 1 red ribbon tied at the end of the rooftop around the fence. Teams that comes back without the ribbon will receive a special _reward_ from me. Captain Yamato, please."

Yamato returned back with the same fish bowl with bits of paper, passing it around to the boys.

"Out of fairness, we will let the boys pick their partners this round." Yamazaki clapped his hands for attention," Everyone had a piece? Good. Now go up to your partners. The girls, please gather here to pick up your torches."

 _This is not good_ , Reika thought, **_not good_** _at all._

"..Ka…Reika!" Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Reika bolted straight in fear squealing, "Y…YES?! YES?!"

"It's just me." Yukimura tried hard to suppress his laughter, "I'm your partner. Are you okay, you looked as white as sheet."

"Wh…What? It's just your imagination! …I'm not…aa…afraid of gho…ghosts!"

Yukimura tilt his head grinning in amusement, "I didn't asked you that but never mind. Come on, grab the torch and let's get it over and done with."

Reika forced herself to gather her nerves, but she suddenly found the training camp now shrouded in darkness was really freaking her out, all thanks to the story Yanagi told.

"Ne…Seiichi…" Yukimura hummed in response, Reika continued," So…is..is it true? The story?"

"Saaaaaa… It is true that the U17 camp used to allow both genders access for training, and it was later separated just a few years back." Reika gulped audibly as they had entered the first floor of the dormitory building.

"Reika? Torch please." Yukimura gently probed her, but when she was not responding, he turned and took a good look of her.

She was preoccupied in her mind, desperately attempting to stop the shaking in her hand. He took the torch from her wordlessly and naturally intertwined his hand with hers. As she looked up, Yukimura was smiling affectionately, "Let's go?"

They expected the activity would not have been so easy as they stood in front of the blocked stairway that was supposed to lead right up to the rooftop. The emergency fire gates were down, forcing them to take a detour through the dormitory corridor to zigzag up one level at a time.

"Geez, you are such a scaredy cat, Reika." Yukimura had teased her, it almost felt like he was dragging her along to the deepest pits of hell.

"Y…you are so mean. You k..know I'm not very good at this."

"Given that you can't even last past the 6th horror story out of 10 that I have prepared for you after you lost to Yumi, I had say Yes, I know."

"Now that you mention it, how did you know that's my weakness?"

Yukimura gave her a side glance, smirking," You flinched. During our second year in Junior High, when the class was trying to decide what to do for the cultural festival, the horror house idea came up."

"And you saw me flinched?" Reika asked and Yukimura nodded in affirmation, "When you were sitting all the way across on the other end of the classroom?"

Yukimura stopped in his tracks.

"Heeeeeeeeeee~" Reika smirked in delight, now pulling him along, "You saw huh? So well?"

It was too dark to see but given Yukimura's silence, he had to be blushing a little from the slip up. Reika was slowly regaining confidence when nothing had happened in the first corridor, however when they arrived on the second floor, they could hear _very_ well an echo of scratching noise further down the corridor.

The earlier bravado Reika had immediately dissipated, and she unconsciously gripped Yukimura's shirt in fear.

"I'm not afraid... Not...afraid." Reika paled but forced herself to remove her hand from Yukimura and continued through the corridor. Just a few steps in, which the child of God had failed to warn Reika in time, there was a loud female scream that piped from behind the dormitory door.

Reika squatted down, clutching her head in fear," Kyaaaa! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't leave me! I'M SORRY!"

Yukimura almost laughed from her extreme reaction but when she did not get up after a minute, he started to get worried. When the clouds dispersed and the pale moonlight gleam through the stretch of windows, he could see clearly that she was still shivering from the fright, muttering apologies and saying things that had no correlation to the situation at hand. Yukimura in two paces walked and squatted by her side immediately. When he tried to touch her, she flinched away with her pupils dilated, no longer registering what was happening exactly and appeared to be caught in a nightmarish spell.

"I'm sorry, Reika. I know you didn't like horror, but I didn't expect you to be so scared. It's okay," Yukimura squeezed her tightly for reassurance, "I'm here. I'm right here with you."

"…Seiichi?"

"I will always be by your side, I won't leave you."

Reika closed her eyes, his scent had a calming effect on her, and for a long while she did not talked and finally mumbled," Mmm, I trust you."

After another long stretch of time, Yukimura asked," Can I release you now? Are you okay?" Reika stepped away from him as an answer, but Yukimura did not let go of her fully. Instead of holding her hand this time, he held round her shoulder, and Reika had to clutch onto his waist to be able to walk properly. It was awkward in this position but Reika know this was his way of trying to reassure her from her earlier outburst.

Yukimura knew from her earlier reaction that it was not simply a fear of the supernatural, but it had triggered something in her as a form of trauma. He was not sure this is a good time and place to bring it up, but he believed Reika would tell him sooner or later. Luckily he did not leave this partnership thing to chance. Sure, it was pretty despicable to rig the partner draw, but if there was another guy who paired with her and took advantage of her weakness… He frowned, forcing a stop along that line of thought.

Once again, when they are on the 3rd floor, there was an echo of scratching noise from the corridor and Reika had stiffen in response.

"Do you know that Akaya has a cat at home?" Yukimura spoke lightheartedly, still gripping onto Reika's shoulders, guiding her through the corridor," Her name is Caramel, because of her long brown fur. She's such a cute thing, as playful and mischievous as her owner. Caramel adores Akaya and would not allow anyone in the family to feed her other than himself. Unfortunately, Akaya tends to oversleep past the whole morning during weekends and Caramel often had to scratch at his door, begging for food. Just like this sound."

Reika now knew what Yukimura was doing, but despite knowing that, it was working as she tried to imagine how Caramel is like.

"On other days, when Akaya forgot to close his door, Caramel would sneak in, climb onto his bed and sit on his face till he wakes up. But it doesn't work all the time either, so she had to rely on drastic measures."

"Drastic measures?"

Reika laughed when Yukimura paused just for a moment, flipping open his phone to show her a photo of a miserable Akaya with red scratch marks on his face.

Therefore with Akaya's face still fresh in her mind, when a female 3rd year senior suddenly jumped out of a room with red gashes on her face screaming bloody murder, Reika had doubled up in laughter. By the time they have reached the rooftop and untie the red ribbon, she had completely forgotten about her fear, thanks to Yukimura's constant distraction. They used a different exit that allowed them direct access to the ground floor and joined the rest of the team who had finished.

Reika was lucky that they had went before Niou's turn, because he had untied all the ribbons on the rooftop rendering teams that went after him unable to secure one. They complained similarly to Captain Yamazaki but he had laughed and said his instructions was to bring the ribbon back, prank or no prank.

As Reika looked on at the losing teams desperately trying to gulp down seemingly clear water that were 'imported' from Seigaku, she then gazed at Yukimura thoughtfully, the latter who was trying hard to stifle his laughter watching Sanada trying very hard not to pass out after drinking that abomination.

 _Soon_. She thought now gazing up at the moon, _She will have to tell him the reason of her fear._


	10. Reika,Yumi,Sanada & Yukimura, Match!

A/N: Here's a quick chapter as a Xmas gift for everyone who is still reading this. :) Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed, you are the ones who kept me and the story going. Merry Xmas and Happy new year! And maybe you could guess what latest anime I have been watching from this chapter.

* * *

"40-0!" The referee shouted amidst the blazing summer heat and the unrelenting cicadas' call.

"Yosha~! We will win! Woohoo!" Yumi jumped happily, leaping back to her formation, all the while Yukimura calmly returned to the back of the baseline for his next serve.

As a bead of sweat roll down her chin, Reika kept her eyes on her two opponents. She caught movement on Sanada, her doubles partner, signaling her with his fingers behind his back, telling her to get ready to switch formation.

"Reika…" Yukimura was preparing to serve, considering her with his usual amused expression," You know I will never let a ball get past me right?"

His girlfriend smirked confidently," Don't underestimate us when there is something at stake here. You haven't seen what we have installed for you."

The Child of God merely chuckled before tossing the ball over head.

* * *

~ 3 hours ago ~

After a violent morning call from Captain Yamato armed with a wok and metal ladle at 5am, all the female regulars scrambled to get ready to 100 squats, 100 sit ups, 100 pushups and finally a 10 km round the court before breakfast was even served. When Reika finally staggered to the cafeteria with wobbly feet, she could see the rest of the male regulars probably had a worse exercise menu because even Jackal, the fittest of them all, were collapsed dead on the chair.

After yet another well-deserved meal, Captain Yamazaki allowed both teams to rest for 1 hour before gathering them again at the courts.

"Today, we will be playing doubles. Pick a partner." Captain Yamato said simply, when the teams were discussing and fighting who to be what, she shouted again," **IN THE COUNT OF 10!"**

Reika was looking around for someone, _anyone_ to partner with, when Yumi grabbed her hand out of nowhere, raise up their hands and asked her to shout," **BANZAI**!"

"Oh, Reika chan, Yumi chan. Good." Yamato nodded with satisfaction," Trust you two to be first. Come forward."

"But…Wait…Yumi isn't…?"

"I have received permission to join in today's practice." Yumi smiled pulling Reika along to the front," I… I want to play tennis too."

"As a reward of deciding so quickly, you get to choose anoth…" Before Yamato could even finish, Yumi shouted, " **GEN CHAN**!"

"Do I even need to ask?" Yamato sighed, peering around for Sanada," Come forward. Your partner is? Yukimura. Ugh. Ok. The rest of the pairs, go find another pair for the doubles. AT THE COUNT OF 15!"

After 15 seconds, Yamato shouted again," EVERYONE IN GROUPS OF 4?! GOOD. NOW YOU SWAP YOUR PARTNER. Yes, that means for example, in Yumi and Reika's case, they will be playing against each other. The team then decide which partner to go with."

"GEN CHAN!" Yumi once again performed her leap & koala hug move.

"RELEASE ME NOW. TARUNDORU!" Sanada bellowed, attempting yet again to shake Yumi off.

Reika shrugged, picking up her racket," Guess it's decided?"

"Why do you always have to behave like this, Yumi?" Sanada glared at the blob of fiery hair," Release me. NOW."

Yumi released Sanada obediently without a sound, at the latter's surprise, before the hyperactive girl started sniffing, hiccupping over to where Reika and Yukimura were standing.

Yukimura took one glance at Yumi who was currently in Reika's embrace, before smiling frigidly at Sanada as if relaying,' _Any last words?_ '

Sanada gulped, feeling guilty and knowing that he had overstepped his boundaries, he immediately said contritely," I apologize. I have said all that out of impulse. I will do anything that could make up for this transgression."

Yumi hiccupped,"A…Anything?"

"Yes."

Reika was a little worried when Yumi started trembling again but with a better look, she…is… _giggling_? Reika immediately shot up to look at Yukimura who apparently was also chuckling away.

 _Oh Crap. This is not good. Time to_ _ **bail**_ _!_

Reika was about to sneak over to Yamato to request for a partner change, when Yumi had grabbed her shoulder and physically dragged her back. Reika can only toss her racket by her side, plop herself down in defeat beside a laughing Yukimura, to see how this unfolds.

"TAKE ME TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!" Yumi shouted.

"…Anything except that." Sanada sighed, immediately regretting what he had said.

"BUT YOU PROMISED!"

"No."

"How about if Sei chan and Rei chan comes along?"

 _("_ _Do I even have a say here?" Reika mumbled to herself, poking on the floor," No? I guess so.")_

"No." Sanada crossed his arms, getting ready to be on the defensive.

"How about if I win the doubles match? You will go ride the spinning teacups with me right?"

"N… Wait, what?" Sanada and Reika blinked in confusion as they both watched Yumi pranced to the side of the Demon King who was crossing his arms, leaning on the court fence & merely watching the previous exchange in amusement.

Yukimura smiled like a Cheshire cat," Did you say Reika will go to the roller coaster with us if we win?"

"YEA!" Yumi shouted in agreement. She will do just about _anything_ to go to the theme park with Sanada.

"YU-TAN YOU TRAITOR!" Reika yelled in disbelief.

* * *

So that was how they ended up in this current setup, much to Yamato's surprise when she patrolled past their courts to see how everyone was doing.

It was expected of Yukimura and Yumi to play well together, given that they were childhood friends who eventually after a few rounds, had fallen into step with one another.

But the thing that surprised Yamato the most, was how well Sanada and Reika play as a team, given they have no prior experience with one another. If Yukimura was the one who played around Yumi's style picking up on any slack, any balls that she had missed, then Reika was the one who plays in support to Sanada's aggressive style, complementing on any shortfall from his "Fū Rin Ka In Zan Rai".

At 4-3 during one of their intense rallies, Yumi lob the ball expecting Sanada to return it with "Ka", but just before Sanada made contact with the ball, he sidestepped with Reika running forward returning it with a drop shot that has such tremendous backspin that it rolled towards the net.

Yukimura laughed, seeing how Reika is performing Zero Shiki shots as part of her regular routine. He gripped his racket a little tighter, not expecting Sanada and Reika to play so well in doubles. Maybe he did underestimate them a little.

"0-15!"

"0-30!"

"0-40!"

"4-all, change court!"

"Let's put an end to this charade." Yukimura adjusted his headband, signaling to Yumi," You won't get another point past me."

And true to his word, no matter what skills Reika performed, or how strong Sanada's defense was, Yukimura and Yumi seemed to up their game tremendously, not letting them win another point, ending the game at 6-4.

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" Sanada jogged over upon the end of match, offering Reika his hand, the latter who had collapsed late-game, having her senses stolen away.

"Y…Yea…" Reika grabbed his hand steadying herself," I just didn't expect Seiichi to yips me on the second half. Sorry, I wasn't able to do much."

"It goes to show how unpredictable you are. Taking you out in order to take control of the game."

Reika laughed, leaning on Sanada as support as they walked to the middle of the court," So unexpected of you to sell yourself short. You went against 2 players by yourself."

"So rare of Genichirou to praise another." Yukimura chuckled, shaking hands with Reika and then Sanada as a sign of sportsmanship," But it is true. The two of you in doubles are quite formidable. I feel a little unfortunate that we aren't able to have Reika in our regulars' team. It would have been interesting to see her pair up with Renji or Bunta."

"YEA! Even I can attest to that! Just 4 months from our match, your tennis has matured so much!" Yumi was so happy that she did not mind the close contact between Reika and Sanada," Gen chan! There's no backing out now!"

Sanada can only sigh in defeat, walking out of the court without uttering another word while Reika could only wonder if he can even fit in the spinning teacups.

* * *

.

.

"I can't dance." Reika frowned at Yukimura's offered hand," I have two left feet when it comes to dancing."

After more separate training and dinner, all the regulars were asked to gather at the square, where they had set up a huge campfire for them to dance, let loose and mingle with everyone. Yamato's orders was again pretty simple, so long they do not wander out of sight, they can do whatever the hell they want.

Yukimura grabbed her hand despite her protest, leading her to where the rest are by the campfire, "That's because you are overly conscious of your steps. Just let your instincts kick in."

"Don't say I didn't warn you then. I don't want to be held accountable for crippling the child of god because his feet gets too swollen to even walk."

"All the better then."Yukimura jest," I will have you all to myself for another month."

After a few rounds of apologizing and stepping on Yukimura's toes, Reika slowly relaxed when Yukimura said," You really worked hard, you did well today."

"..What? I'm still stepping on your toes you know."

Yukimura chuckled," I'm not talking about dancing, silly girl. Your tennis. I haven't played with you for quite a while since I left to be in the All Japan Representative. It makes me happy and proud to see you reach new heights in tennis."

"I still can't beat you though. I swear I will find my own way to defeat your yips."

"You will..." Yukimura twirled her around to the music before adding teasingly," One day."

"Ne Seiichi… When you were at the U17 World Cup tournament, did you meet a German coach called Axel Schneider?"

"Hm… Yes, though we didn't speak directly. I recalled that he used to be a professional player and was ranked amongst the top 10 by the ATP before he retired… What about him?"

"He was World No. 3. I asked about him because…" Reika smiled gently without betraying any emotions.

"Because he's my father."

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger? :p Please R&R. Does Reika's family background intrigue you? Do let me know!


	11. Xmas Special:Yukimura & Reika's 1st Xmas

A/N: I'M BACK! In time for Xmas! So here's a short chapter of them together spending Xmas together! Unrelated to the current plot. ^_^ ENJOY!

* * *

Yukimura blinked a few times at Reika's outfit before doubling over in laughter. His girlfriend could only stand at their meeting point in the local shopping district, clutching onto her bag, burning up in embarrassment. It was their first Christmas together as a couple, but as they are both busy with the upcoming Nationals and exams, they wanted to keep it simple, a dinner and walk by the park. However, in true Demon King style, Yukimura had managed to goad Reika to do something impossible:

 **-Flashback-**

They were spending time as usual at Yukimura's residence during the weekends, when the TV started showing a program on AKB48 girls all garbed in cute Santarina costume, dancing to their latest upbeat Xmas song.

"Hm…." Yukimura peered up from his latest novel," This reminded me. Did you used to work at the cake shop near the station?"

Reika who was cuddling by his side, peered up from her own book and replied, "Yea, last year. Why?"

"I was out with the regulars that day and saw you standing outside the shop selling the Xmas cakes. You were wearing a santarina outfit like this didn't you?" Yukimura asked while Reika nodded in affirmation. He grinned, no doubt wheels inside his head turning and clicking together, putting down his book on the coffee table, taking both her hands and turn on his most beguiling expression ever," You were really cute. It would be great to see you in the santarina outfit again…"

"…Huh? But… I don't have the outfit anymore… And why would I..?

"You were soooooooo cuteeee that I was too embarrassed to walk up and talk to you. And I heard Yumi had kept her Santarina costume from the school play." Knowing that he had shaken her resolve, he went in for the kill, tilting his head slightly," I would _love_ to see you in that outfit when we go out for our Xmas date this Friday."

Reika gulped, knowing that resistance is futile.

* * *

 **-Back to Present-**

"Happy now?" Reika poked Yukimura's arm, crossing her arms in embarrassment. The Santarina costume she borrowed from the supportive and elated Yumi has a ruby red turtle neck top with long sleeves puffed with a white collar, a mini skirt that were inches above her knees. As it was cold, she double up with black stockings and brown boots, together with a plaited green scarf tied round her neck as a big ribbon.

Yukimura recovered from his laughter, smiled warmly at Reika, patting her head" You look beautiful. I was only laughing because I didn't actually expect you to come in the outfit."

Reika snorted, intertwining her fingers with his when Yukimura offered his hand," As if you gave me any choice to this matter."

Yukimura leaned over, kissing her forehead gently for a few seconds before pulling her to walk to the restaurant," Last year you were a Santarina to everyone who came by the cake shop, but this year… You are mine, alone. You don't know that you have fulfilled the Xmas wish of a boy who could only stand afar watching you." Reika could only blush, burying her face in his arm as a response.

After a gastronomical dinner at a restaurant that Yukimura had reserved, both of them strolled along the park, enjoying the elaborate Xmas lights and decorations in silence, simply soaking up in the atmosphere. They have been together for 9 months, and their relationship have only recently simmered to a warm glow, where they could make time for one another, not necessarily talking but enjoying the presence of their beloved.

Yukimura took a glance on his phone, picking up their leisurely pace to a brisk walk," We have a place to go. Come." Reika was a little confused but nonetheless followed him.

The child of god brought her to the Ferris Wheel by the river in the park, bypassing the long snaking queue, giving a ticket to the attendant who immediately ushered them into a capsule.

As the attendant closed the door, and both of them sat down opposite of one another, Yukimura finally explained with a gentle smile," 7pm slot. I came by earlier today for the timed ticket. Surprised?"

"Of course I am! You didn't tell me about this. And the timed tickets are known to be taken up quickly!" Reika exclaimed," What time did you come and get this?" Yukimura merely smiled enigmatically," Saaaaa. Do you like this surprise gift?"

Reika giggled, rewarding him with his favorite expression, the half embarrassed, half elated smile of gratitude," Of course, Seiichi. I love it. I always want to ride on this Ferris Wheel. It be kind of silly riding this alone."

As they go up higher and higher, with Reika talking animatedly over the breathtaking scenery of shimmering lights as far as their eyes could see, Yukimura pulled out a small present box tied with a cute pink ribbon from the inner pocket of his jacket," Merry Xmas, Reika. This is for you."

"Seiichi, thank you!" She took it, balancing it on her lap, while reaching over to her bag, pulling out a small emerald present box with a "Specially for you" ribbon on the box cover to Yukimura," Merry Xmas!"

Yukimura smiled warmly at his gift, uttering a thank you before gazing at her thoughtfully. "Ne, Reika. With the Ferris Wheel surprise and the gift, I gave you 2 presents. Where's my other gift?"

Reika stuttered in surprise," W…What? I didn't know about the Ferris Wheel, so I didn't prepare two gifts!"

Yukimura smiled slyly," Really? Though I can see my second present perfectly. If you don't offer it, I will take it by myself then?"

He reached over, gently tugging her green scarf that was tied around her neck as a ribbon undone, before tilting his head, giving a long gentle kiss on her lips. Reika blinked in surprise before closing her eyes, gently laying her hand on his shoulder as support.

After a long while as their capsule had passed the top and on the way down, they finally parted with Reika pouting and Yukimura grinning like a cat that swallowed a canary," Thank you, Reika. That's the best present I have ever received."

"…You don't unwrap a gift till it's Boxing Day you know…" Reika pouted, looking at him defeatedly.

"The Santarina gift was right before me, I can't help but take it. Guess I will be on the naughty list then?" Yukimura gazed at her unrepentantly," Since I have unwrapped mine, we can unwrapped our other gifts too?"

Reika giggled," You are so impatient, Seiichi. Sure. Let's do it together."

Yukimura opened his and it was a white headband. Reika explained," Nationals are coming. So I just thought it be great if you have a new one." Yukimura smiled expressing his gratitude again, promising he will use it.

Reika finally unwrapped hers, and inside was a beautiful necklace with two small pendants together, a single snow flake and a sakura motif. Yukimura explained that it was Xmas and also the season where they first became together, and the sakura represented her name Reika which meant beautiful, elegant flower.

"Thank you, Seiichi. I love it. I will wear it whenever possible." They gazed at each other with a smile, before Yukimura stood up and sat by Reika's side, snuggling with one another," Merry Xmas."

* * *

A/N : Hope you enjoy this little interlude! Merry Xmas!


	12. Prequel: How it all started

A/N: I thought it was fun to write what leads to Yukimura's affection for Reika. This is very shoujo material for a shounen manga, so please bear with the sappiness. Naturally, writing about a Yandere requires a degree of angst in the story. Hope you enjoy it because I enjoyed writing in his perspective. -Laughs-

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi honestly could not remember how he and Mizuno Reika first knew each other. He could only remembered she was one of the many faces in his class from first year, and hardly had any interactions since they were sitting across each end of the classroom. If someone were to ask what his impression of her back then was, he can only describe her as polite, quiet, who generally keeps to herself, having a small group of friends. In other words, normal and _insignificant_ to his life.

So no, it was not love at first sight or any mind blowing eureka moment to know on first look that she is the One. Back then, his mind was too occupied and set on building a legacy together with Sanada in straightening out the Tennis Club. Thereafter, he, Sanada and later Yanagi, the three of them made short work cleaning the useless runt players, ruling the tennis club and clinching the championship in the first Nationals he participated in Rikkaidai.

His class, or rather some girls in his class, out of utmost respect and admiration, had gathered well-wishes and signatures on a gaudy Congratulations card and presented it to him a week after the Nationals. Yukimura had accepted politely with a gentle smile on his face, and he had briefly glanced through before stuffing it back in the envelope and left it permanently in one of the drawers within the club. Reika Mizuno had signed on that card as well, however, it was obvious that it was a half-hearted 'Congrats' scribble together with her signature. In a way, that was one of the reasons why Yukimura could not have bothered with the card. Most of it, to him, were obligatory, fake and even condescending, because they were not there to support them when the tennis club was at its lowest point. Only when he had climbed to the top, there were looks of admirations from both boys and girls, and he did not need those faithless people in his life.

That is why he had prefer flowers, for they are pleasant to look at and would not betray him when he gave them his full care and attention.

* * *

It was only in the second year of spring when Yukimura could finally vividly remember the existence of Reika.

It was during one of the tennis practice sessions when it happened. Reika and her friend were walking past the tennis court on their way to fetch their bicycles when Akaya had misaligned the tennis ball machine and fired two tennis ball that goes at 150km/h right at them.

Before Yukimura or any other could shout out in warning, Reika by instinct, had went up in front of her friend shielding her, dropping her school bag and caught the two tennis balls barehanded.

Yukimura widened his eyes in surprise, for not only her instincts were excellent, her reflexes were top notch. At that speed, not even some club members could have hit the ball back with a racket, supposedly a larger surface area than a pair of hands. She not only managed to catch it with her hands, but both balls together.

The silly Akaya was so impressed that instead of running over to check whether the girls are okay, he had ran over and shouted, "YOU ARE LIKE A HERO!"

Reika had gave him such a queer look that it remains deeply etched into Yukimura's mind. Nonetheless, Akaya is _still_ a member of the tennis club and he is _the_ captain, therefore his responsibility.

He approach the trio, hoping the girls are okay," Mizuno san. I'm sorry for Akaya's behavior. Are you okay?"

Reika had smiled gently, "Don't worry, I caught them so no one is hurt."

He smiled gently," I mean, are your hands okay? They are high velocity tennis balls. Does it hurt?"

Reika had stared at him for a few seconds, chuckling and show him with her palms opened, "See? It's a little red but it's okay."

She bent down, picked up her bag and looked at the watch, "Ah, not good. The cake shop will be closed soon, if we dally anymore. See you tomorrow, Yukimura-san!" She said grabbing her blushing friend's hand and ran to take their bicycles.

"Ne, Ne, Buchou! You know her?" Akaya asked excitedly.

"Yea, she's my classmate." Yukimura answered half-heartedly, still astounded by her display of amazing reflexes," Mizuno Reika."

"Hero Reika!" Akaya concluded happily.

"Instead of giving someone some strange nickname," Yukimura grinned angelically," Shouldn't you be worried about your punishment?"

Needless to say, Akaya did not get off easily from that transgression, though on hindsight, perhaps Yukimura should be thankful of him.

* * *

Thereafter the incident, whenever there is a lunch break, Akaya would go to Yukimura's classroom to visit his seniors, but he would also dropped by Reika's desk and have an animated chat with her. She was obviously not used to the attention, since Akaya _is_ pretty good looking and hyperactive, which attracted a lot of attention in the classroom. Partly feeling responsible for Akaya and partly feeling sorry for Reika, Yukimura would walked over to her seat, drawing Akaya's attention in mutual conversation before dragging him out to the courtyard for lunch with the rest.

When asked whether Akaya had a romantic interest in Reika, he had denied it vehemently, "No! No no no no! It isn't like that to me for Reika ne san! Don't you think she is like a warrior in a RPG?"

Initially Yukimura's eyes followed Reika's movements because of Akaya, but over time, he found himself looking because she _herself_ intrigued him. Akaya's description of Reika as a hero warrior was surprisingly accurate. It was often, perhaps due to her extraordinary reflexes, she gets to save a lot of damsel in distress.

Sometimes it was a stray basketball towards her teammates during physical ed classes, or other times, saving a random klutz of a student from tumbling down the stairs due to a misstep. Reika did it all so naturally and brushing aside the damsel's thanks, all these could have been missed if his eyes were not following doggedly her silhouette. From these episodes, he often wondered how she would fare playing Tennis, but unfortunately, when he had brought this up, she did not seem even remotely interested.

In the first year, he probably had not spoken more than ten sentences with her, yet in the second, thanks to Akaya, they spoke to each other more regularly. Yukimura found her rather affable upon getting to know her better, but strangely, Reika always kept a respectable distance from him. There was always this invisible wall that he cannot breach, he was her classmate, a friend, but never more.

He was aware of his keen interest of the girl, but it was not until yet another event that opened his eyes.

* * *

It was a fine autumn afternoon while Yukimura was walking towards the staff room when he overheard a soft melodious voice singing from the adjacent arts room. The door was slightly opened, and he peeked in. He saw a half painted easel and Reika's back was facing him, as she sang while leaning on the window, her beautiful hair and white curtains fluttering from the breeze. Enchanted by her voice and the scenery before him, he unconsciously stepped in wanting to bring himself closer to her. However, the door slide open with a squeak, promptly putting an end to her impromptu performance as she quickly turned to see who it was.

"You have a beautiful voice." Yukimura quickly said with a gentle smile, somewhat wishing he had not interrupted. In all honesty, her voice was only above average, yet it was also true he found himself enthralled and most of all, he was curious how she would react to his compliments.

"Thank you, Yukimura-san." She accepted it with grace and a smile," You are always so nice to the people around you."

Upon hearing her modest reply, there was _something_ that irked him. Him being nice to her was not the _same_ as to the others. Unlike the other girls who fall to his feet because of his looks and achievements, Mizuno Reika simply did not care. Yukimura thought it ironic how he had set this facade unconsciously to be likable, but this is working _against_ him when he truly meant it. Just like how Yukimura himself have initially viewed Reika; to Reika, he is just one of the many faces in her classroom.

 _When has he become this egoistic? Why does he suddenly yearn her recognition so desperately?_

 _._

* * *

"Seiichi, why do you ask me?" Yanagi had groaned, balancing his handphone on his shoulder to his ear, taking a glance at his clock. 2am.

"I need an analytical mind for this." Yukimura deadpanned.

"So let me get the facts straight. You want to find out more about her and be something 'more' than the current relationship that you have with her."

"Yes."

"And how she does not appear to be interested to take this relationship to the next level, vexes you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Seiichi." Yanagi sighed," Let me just put this plainly. There's a very high chance you have fallen in love with the girl."

"…" There was a long period of silence that Yanagi almost thought Yukimura had put down the phone. It was only until he heard a long sigh of acceptance, then Yukimura finally said, "…Okay. Is there anything I can do to cross this boundary then?"

It was Yanagi's turn to sigh. This is going to be a long night.

.

* * *

Unfortunately for Yukimura, he was not able to act upon his feelings as he had wished.

It was almost towards the end of the second year, when the Guillain-Barré Syndrome struck. Thoughts of Reika momentarily flew out the window, for Yukimura had never felt such intense despair. The crux of his life, Tennis, is suddenly out of his reach and he hated how he had taken his body and its abilities for granted. If he had known, would he have done things differently? It's too late for hindsight. Exteriorly, he put on a brave face to his family and his teammates. Pity is like salt to his wounds. He really hated how he will be missing the nationals and was deeply jealous of the rest who can attend.

It was in this endless cycle of self-hatred and despair when he received a 'Get Well' card from his class. He left it there on the hospital desk for days, before out of sheer boredom from bed rest and lab tests, he had finally took it out of the envelope for a precursory glance through. He thought ironically how 1 year ago he had received a congratulations card, and now… A get well card.

His eyes ran through some of the greetings.

 _Get well soon! - Tanaka_

 _Wishing you a speedy recovery. - Miyazaki_

 _Wishing you fast return to health. - Takao_

And then his eyes stopped at _her_ words. Re-reading it again.

 _Don't lose. We will be waiting for your return. – Mizuno_

It was until his tears smudged the card, Yukimura finally noticed he was crying. Reika was not close enough with him to warrant a personal hospital visit, nor did her message conveyed anything intimate between both of them.

Yet.

The thought of her. _Waiting_ for him.

It imbued him with strength. It reminded him that there are many things that he had yet to accomplish. _Tennis. Winning the championship again. Her._

.

* * *

It took a dangerous operation and many months of recuperation for him to return to Rikkaidai again. Now in the third year, there were a lot of things riding on his shoulders, but nonetheless, he had never felt better. When he slide open the door to his homeroom, many gathered around him, happy that he was back. It was even more of a pleasant surprise when he arrived to his desk, that the girl in question, Reika was assigned to be seated directly behind him.

She smiled, looking up to him from her book she was reading. He loved how Reika had not make a fuss about him returning.

"Welcome back." She said, as if he had just went on a day's sick leave," Looks like we are desk neighbors this year. Please take care of me."

" _Oh, I will take care of you definitely._ " Yukimura muttered.

"Hmm?" Reika could not hear what he said.

Yukimura shook his head, smiling deviously," I said, I'm looking forward to it too."

He wants her. And he will sure as hell do his best to get it.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? This was actually lying in my desktop for a year till I chanced upon it again and edited it to my liking. Please R&R! :)


End file.
